Rise Of A War Lord's Child
by Marsalad
Summary: What if instead of Nico and Bianca, a child of Ares was found by Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover? And what if Annabeth wasn't the one who fell? What if the son of Ares turns out to be one of the best warriors found? All the answers are in this story! *This is my first try at fanfic and I am also terrible at summary but please enjoy my fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: The story begins

**_Quick heads up this is my first try at writing a fanfic so I don't think mine would be that good or and can be boring. Well either way for people who reads my fanfics please comment about what did you like and what did you dislike and what should I improve. Aside from that have fun! Oh and there might be some gore references later and lots of swearinf so...watch out for that._**

 ** _[3rd Person Pov]_**

David sighed slightly as he was at the corner side of his school gymnasium. First things first-he was NOT interested in dancing and girls and romance and those kinds of bullshit. Which naturally meant school balls were his wirst nightmares. And currently he happened to experience it now.

He wasn't ugly, on the contrast he would have been one of the most handsome boy in his class if he didn't have a frown on his face all the time which was the main reason why girls didn't ask him out-he looked mad all the time.

And as a result David was sitting in the corner watching the school dance. Not knowing that in a few minutes something would happen that would change his life forever...

 **[Thalia's Pov]**

I was looking out of the window of the car watching the snow fall outside listening Ms.Jackson babble about Percy as a baby. None of us responded to her and I hated admiting but I was nervous-and I was also positive that Percy and Annabeth, who were my best friends-Annabeth anyway, were nervous as well. Even though Percy's face was getting redder every second as his mother went on about how cute Percy looked as a baby.

After some hours we finally arrived at our destination: Westover Hall. I wiped the window since it was clogged up with fog and what I was a school that resembled an evil castle. "Oh yeah. This will be fun". I muttered under my breath as I got off the car.

Me and Annabeth both smirked sliently as we heard Percy talking while Ms.Jackson became all protective over him ending with Percy saying "Mom! Seriously we would be fine-let's go guys"

Ms.Jackson looked slightly hurt at Percy's rather harsh reply so I said "Thanks for the ride Ms.Jackson" and waved slightly and she smiled back before leaving.

"Your mom is so cool Percy" I said with the best straight face I can make right now. "Yes she is." Percy said "Speaking of which how is your mother? Did you managed to get in contact with her?" The moment he asked I lost my inside smirk and gave him a glare, and I must have let small sparks out too since I felt my hair rise slightly. "If that was ANY of your business Jackson-" "WE should probably go inside. Grover will be worried" Annabeth interrupted me and I calmed down a bit and turned to the castle.

""Whoa"" Me and Percy both said as we entered Westover. Being a military school, I guess I half expected it to have rifles as a decoration but it also seemed like overkill. I rubbed my silver bracelet, which was also my weapon, subconsciously and I saw Percy put his hand into his pocket where his pen a.k.a Riptide was in place.

 **[Percy's Pov]**

"So where do we-" Thalia started to say when the door slammed shut behind us.

"Ooookay. Guess we aren't leaving soon" I said. "Were we going to leave soon?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow "I was kinda hoping we would" I replied as I stuffed my bag behind a pillar and Annabeth and Thalia did the same and we started to walk down the hallway before meeting with two adults.

One was a lady with a clipboard and a mustache and the other was in a trench coat with a top hat that mostly hid his face and walked slightly funny as if something made him slightly difficult to walk. The woman walked up to us and said "I don't remember your faces. Who are you and why are you here?" "Um-"I tried to make up a story but Thalia cut me short. With a snap of her fingers she said "But we are students at this school. I'm Thalia and rhis is Annabeth and Percy."

I was pretty sure we were going to get busted and probably be kicked out but the lady said in a dreamy tone. "Yes...students...don't leave the ball again or their will be detention. Now back to the gymnasium all three of you." Before walking off. The guy followed her down the hallway but I saw him glint his green eye at me and I knew he wasn't affected by the trick Thalia did.

"We have to go quick" Thalia said. Apparntly she had realised that her trick only worked on one of the two adults. And we quickly went down the hallway to the Gymnasium. While we were walking down navigating our way I asked Thalia "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That finger snap trick"

"I just manipulated the mist. Didn't Chrion teach you how to do that?" she asked back in a puzzled look.

I was taken a back at this statement and also upset. Why hadn't Chiron shown ME that trick?

I quickly got rid of that thought as Grover came out of breath. "Thank Gods you are here!" He said with a hug for both Annabeth and Thalia and we bumped out fists. It was nice to see Grover again but now wasn't the time to be happy with the reunions.

"What is the emergancy?" I asked Grover and his smile fadded. "I found a demigod"

"Here? Of all places?" Thalia asked and Grover nodded. "15 years old. Not sure about the parentage but he is strong, and I am not even sure who the monster is!" He said in a panicked tone.

"There is a monster here?" I asked surprised. Immediately the image of the male I saw earlier passed my mind but I let it slide.

Grover nodded "I am sure of it. But with all the kids and teachers it is hard to specify who the monster is."

"We'll think about that later" Annabeth said "Where is the kid?" "Annabeth he is 2 years older than us" I cut in but she said "I don't care Percy." and I closed my mouth again. "He is at the Gymnasium" Grover replied. "Well then let's go to the Gymnasium and get him out" Thalia said and Grover nodded. "This way" with that he started to lead the way.

 **[Annabeth's Pov]**

A blaring sound of dance music hit my ears as we entered the Gymnasium and I saw kids dancing around. I saw the man with the trench coat from before and said "We are standing out. We need to blend in"

"How do we do that?" Percy asked

"We dance" I answered him and Thalia nodded before turning to Grover

"Let's go Grover"

"Why me-oooh ok." Grover was about to complain but then glanced at me and Percy and nodded and started to dance of with Thalia.

"What was that about?" Percy asked with a puzzled tone

'I don't know." I replied. I had a pretty good guess that they were 'shipping' me with Percy which was stupid. It wasn't like I hated him-I liked him as a friend that was all...or was it?

I shook my head slightly getting rid of the thought. Seaweed brain as my boyfriend? That was absurd.

"So...what have you been up to?" Percy asked and I turned my attention to his question and started to talk about my school and we stood there and kept on talking for 5 minutes. Though Percy looked slightly sad at the fact that I was enjoying my school which was far from where he lived.

Then Thalia and Grover came back to us still dancing-Thalia winced slightly as Grover stepped on her toe and whispered "Start dancing you two stand out!" and they danced off again.

"So..." "Um..." We both looked around everywhere but at each other. Obviously we couldn't ask out a student from here which meant we had to dance with each other, but it was...embarrasing to ask out. It was weird. They were just friends, it should have been easy like how Thalia asked out Grover.

""Let's dance"" We both said to each other and we both blushed

"I mean-as friends" Percy added quickly

"Yes. As friends" I replied and my voice slightly cracked.

I held my hand out to him and Percy took it. One part of my brain was thinking 'Oh gosh oh my god AHHHHH' and the other part was 'calm down. It is just a dance. Clam down'

I tried not to think about the fact that I was keep taking missteps and my hands were sweaty and probably gross, and also the fact I was blushing furiously.

 **[Percy's Pov]**

My brain was litteraly thinking 'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD AAAAAHHHHHHHHH' as I held hands with Annabeth-I mEAN as I dances with her. I tried not to think about the fact that I was keep stepping on her and my hands were probably sweaty and gross.

 **[David's Pov(Don't forget him!)]**

I was watching kids dance when Dr.Thorn walk up to me. "Mr.Lee. I would want a word" He said in his British accent and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Now?"

"Yes now Mr.Lee. Now come." With that Dr.Thorn started to half dragged me out of the Gymnasium

"Hey!" I protested but then I got the one of the weirdest things I felt- something puncturing my skin and making a wound. Even before I can yell in the pain I felt a huge drowsiness wash over me.

 **[3rd person Pov]**

David slumped against the floor and Dr.Thron gave a smile with a flick of his ornage tail with spikes one coated in blood and started to move away leaving a drop of bloody trails behind ** _._**

 ** _And that is the end of Chapter one! Please leave comments on your ideas and wait for the next update in a few days! Maybe even tomorrow if I managed to make some times. And feel free to leave a question for me at the comment section and I will answer them if they are spoiler free or will be revealed soon._**

 ** _-Your's truely, S.S_**


	2. Chapter 2: I spear my english teacher

**_Before we start on the story a huge thanks to [ChaseTheTruth]. You are the first(and only) person to review my story!_**

 ** _And_** ** _thanks for the advice as well!_**

 ** _David's point of view would be more added as the story continues but I'll try my best to add in some more!_**

 ** _[Line Break]_**

 **[Percy's Pov]**

I've been dancing with Annabeth for the last 20 minutes which was awesome and embarrasing at the same time and I hoped this could go a bit longer but my thoughts were interrupted with Annabeth's voice.

"He is gone" She said urgently as she stopped moving.

"Wait what?" I turned around sharply and sure enough, the boy-teenager-whatever was gone. I quickly scanned the room and realized that the man in the trench coat was gone too.

"We have to get Thalia and Grover" Annabeth said "Wait why do we-" I tried to argue-why does everyone look for her when things went wrong?

But Annabeth already started to move away and before I could catch up to her a gaggle of girls blocked my path. After the girls had passed I couldn't find where Annabeth was.

I paused in my tracks laying my options:

1\. I can go after the monster alone

2\. I can search for Thalia, Annabeth and Grover myself.

I desided to go alone. It wasn't like I had no experience with fighting monsters. For Zeus's sake he sailed across the place where it was litteraly called 'Sea of Monsters' half an year ago.

I sneaked out of the back door and found a bloody trail leading to somewhere and I drew my sword Riptide in order to light the dark hallway. The good news was he didn't have to wander around like an idiot. The bad news was that the kid might be literally bleeding to death right now.

After few minutes of follwing the trail of blood I ended up in a science lab of some sort and I saw the kid from before who was thankfully not dead. He was mouthing something to me but I couldn't read it. He was impaled against the wall with some kind of spikes.

"Hey my name is Percy. I'll get you out of here ok?" I said carefully. Where was the monster? Maybe he fled. Monsters hated Celestial Bronze anyway.

I glanced at the kid again as he kept mouthing some words-then it suddenly hit me. He was saying 'At your back!'.

I whipped around but a spike came just before me and I was inpaled against a skeleton model a trickle of blood running down my arm.

"Well well, how nice of you to join us, Perseus Jackson" A man in the shadow said in a british accent.

 **[David's Pov]**

My english teacher couls throw spikes. I would bw the type to say "Awsome!" at normal times but when I was pinned against the wall with one, things looked different. And now a kid who came to 'rescue' him got caught against the skeleton model.

"Well thanks a lot for...trying" I said

"You're welcome." He replied and we both let out a snort at the sametime. I've only met him for 15 seconds but I already liked him. Which didn't happen often.

"Silence!" Dr.Thorn said as he threw two spike which narrowly missed each other's head and we both shut up.

"Now, you will follow me quietly unless you want to turn into a human hedgehog with my spikes" He said with an evil grin on his face.

"Where are you getting all of these spi-" another spike ruffled my hair and I closed my mouth.

"For your question Mr.Lee(Yes David's last name is Lee) I have this" and with that a tail with spikes appeared from under his trench coat.

"Now let's start moving shall we?"

 **[David's Pov]**

I walked at the front of the kid for some reason as the kid made a frown as if he was sending message through his thoughts or something, but I really didn't care much as my eyes were more focus on Dr.Thron's tail. It was bright orange with the end in a shape of a spike ball and he had no idea how the hell didn't he notice it sooner.

"Hurry up Jackson!" Dr.Thorn snapped as the kid kept lagging behind.

"It's just my arm-it feels like it is burning" the kid said in a wored out voice and Dr.Thorn gave out a laugh.

"Ha! That is just one variation of my poison spikes. Though the one you got is not a serious one unlike the one Lee took. You don't even need a nectar for that unlike him! So stop whining and walk Jackson!"

'So the weird liquid that tasted like Pepsi is called nectar...huh' I thought to myself though I still had no idea why it supposedly heal my wound and poison.

Eventually we ended up beside a cliff next to the forest outside of the school.

"Ok so what now?" I asked turning to face Dr.Thorn who had us against the cliff.

"Soon our ride would arrive and youtwo with witness one of the greatest Generals in the whole history of this world!" Dr.Thorn said with his tail flicking against the snow on the ground sending small pebble of snow flying into the nightair. But then it hit 'something' in mid-air with a soft 'poof'.

Dr.Thorn instanly spun around his confident look now a growl and swiped through thin air with his...claws!? And a girl with a blonde hair went flying as a girl with punk styled hair girl advanced Dr.Thorn with a spear and a very terrifying shield that made him look away and even Dr.Thorn winced and growled st the sight of that shield-now looking like a huge lion with a weird face which was mixed between a lion and the original Dr.Thorn's face. The kid drew his own sword with his own shield which was thankfully not scary.

 **[3rd Person Pov]**

Annabeth rolled out of the way as the Manticore's tail smashed the place where she was laying few seconds ago, while keeping his eyes away from Thalia who tried to use that fact as her advantage and jabbed at his face but the Manticore bit the edge and yanked her spear away throwing it behind his back.

Percy advanced at the Manticore with Riptide, slashing at him and Manticore jumped aside swiping at him with his claw. Percy raised his shield to protect himself and a loud screech was sounded with a slash mark on the shield.

The Manticore tunred to shoot spikes toward Annabeth-forcing Thalia to step infront of her, spikes boncing off the shield. Suddenly vines started to grow tangling themselves against the Manticore. As he struggled to break free Percy went behind him and managed to stab Riptide under his arm and the Manticore yelled in pain, however instead of disintegrating he grabbed Riptide and Percy's arm at the same time, and pulled out the sword with a roar of pain. Before Percy could do anything the Manticore threw him over his head and Percy landed spectacularly at the ground next to Thalia and Annabeth.

"Percy are you ok!?" Annabeth asked worried sick.

"...I think I broke my ribs...and arm" Percy managed to groan out through his pain. His arm that had a shield attacked to it was twisted in a weird angle and a trickle of blood went down his torn lips as the poison kept tiring him out.

"And now for the finishing blow-" Dr.Thorn turned to where Annabeth's voice were heard, since he wasn't able to face that terrible shield.

"Thalia can't you just blast him or something!?" Annabeth asked as Grover tried to feed Percy some Ambrosia.

"It takes time to charge and I don't think I can't concentr-" Her word were cut short as another volly of spikes slammed against the shield. Her arms were getting num from restraining all these attack.

As the Manticore advanced with a smile Grover did is woodlen magic again tangling up the Manticore again. "Annabeth!" He yelled and she advanced quickly with her dagger and swiped across the Manticore's face gold dust flying into the night sky, however the Manticore ripped apart the vines and swated away Annabeth with it's paw.

The Manticore turned to Thalia, Grover and Percy again and got ready to pounce but just before he did he yelled out in pain as something pierced his tail and he whipped around to see David with Thalia's spear in his hands, stabbed through his tail

"You little-"

"I won't lie, I kinda hoped for something like this to happen, _Dr.Thorn"_ David said with a grin.

 **[David's Pov] (Just when the fight started)**

I was terrifired. Seriously half an hour ago the worst part of my life was having to sit through a ball that I didn't care about, then I got kidnapped by my english teacher who turned out to be a MONSTER by the way, and now a group of teenage boys and girls started fighting Dr.Thorn-or monster, whatever.

Then something landed infront of me in the snow. It was a spear that the girl with a punk styled hair used.

As I looked at the spear half burried in the snow the world around me seemed to slow down, strange feeling covering all of my body and someone in my mind said: 'Pick it up boy, you'll know what to do. You have it in your bloodline. Now go kick some monster ass!'

It was the worst 'voice in my mind' but I didn't think twice as I picked up the spear. I looked back up to the battlefield and was surprised to find that they were all worn out.

I looked back at the spear in my hand. 'The voice was true..!' I gripped on the spear tighter: I knew what to do.

I turned back to the monster and lundged aiming at his tail.

 ** _[Line Break]_**

 ** _And that is the end of the 2nd chapter! Sorry I wasn't able to post it yesterday but I desided to re-write the action scenes from scratch so...well anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment: Maybe give me some ideas for future events or tell me something you liked/disliked and tell me and I would try to recreated/fix it!_**

 ** _-Your's truly S.S_**

 ** _P.S. Also if anyone knows how to put in Line breaks please let me know. Thannkssss_**


	3. Chapter 3:The Heroine appears(not drugs)

_**Quick notes up so sory for taking nearly 3 weeks of break after I only posted 2 chapters. Our school took an exam (and yes it**_ _ **takes 3 weeks to finish) also I happened to crash with a sudden writer's block. However I will keep try to keep this story going. Now I hope the stories are getting interesting for you-if not well, I'll try harder.**_

 _ **Anyway enough talk: Here is chapter 3!**_

 _ **[Line Break]**_

 **[3rd Person Pov]**

"You insolent boy!" the Manticore yelled as he tried to free his tail from the ground,gold dust slowly spewing out from the wound.

"Oh what you want to be free Dr.Thorn?" David asked

"YES!" the Manticore yelled back with a furious voice.

"Well then I would free you"

"Wait really-AAAAAGGHHHHHH!"

The Manticore yelled in pain as David twisted the spear and pulled it ripping off the half of it's tail with it and the Manticore crawled away rything in pain as it's tail wound kept spewing gold dust everywhere.

"Wow I thought it would be less gore if there wasn't blood-" David said but stopped as the Manticore growled as it's eyes glowed red and started to buff up, growing in size.

"Oh-""-Shit" David and Percy-who just got up now healed completely-said together.

 **"RAAAWGGRRR!"** The Manticore swiped it's tail at David sending him flying as it tried to smash Percy into a pulp but Percy managed to dodge and started to begin combat with the Manticore.

 **[David's Pov]**

In a usual teenage novel, the protagonist gets up to his/her feet right after they get thrown ruffly 30~40ft. And now I know that is straight up impossible.

The same voice that told me to pick up the spear started to speak again.

'What are you doing!? Get back up soon or Jackson would kill that thing!'

'Why the hell would that be a problem-amd give me some freaking break-who are you my missing dad!?'

After winning the battle against a disembodied voice I heavily got to my feet using the spear as a staff-but then a silver arrow passed my face and landed on the Manticore, as a group of silver teenage girls armed with bows came out from the woods.

The Manticore turned to the group of girls and let out a roar of anger as it started to charge toward them and I forced myself to get on my feet-to be honest I wasn't too much worried about the girls, hell they looked **WAY** prepared for this than I ever was but nothing said that I won't be used as a shield or a distraction by them especially since they looked at me as if I was a stinking pile of garbage.

The girls kept firing arrows at the Manticore and it stopped charging as one of them pulled off a wicked shot that landed right on it's eye and it roared out in pain.

Before it can recover Percy came from behind the Manticore slashing at it's back as more arrows landed on the Manticore, who seemed unable to deside who to attack first. But then a sound came from above which was very out of place.

A military chopper was coming closer-probably the way Dr.Thorn was going to use as a transport. Then I realized what the people flying it had installed on thr chopper had and who they were aiming at and yelled "Scatter!" as machine gun sounds flared aiming at the girls who all started to take cover, and the Manticore instantly turned around and swatted Percy away like a fly.

The good new was that most girls managed to dodge the bullets and the chopper stopped firing presumably to reload.

Bad news were:

1\. One girl got shot in the leg.

2\. Another girl with a circlet was running out to take cover for her

3\. The Manticore was comming to kill them at a really fast pace

4\. I was in between the Manticore and the girls and I can barely stand up straight currently.

The Manticore was faster than before as it moved toward me and the girls cutting off the chance of the girl pulling off another shot that would stop it-which meant the only one who had a slim chance of stopping it was a wounded boy would couldn't stand up straight.

"God Dam it."

 **[Zoë's Pov]**

I shouldn't have came here with the new hunters-they were NOT prepared for that raging form of the Manticore and much worse, one was wounded by those pesky male mortals.

As the Manticore charged I stepped up outside from the rock that I used as a cover from what they call 'guns'. My first plan was to drag her out/ or kill the Manticore before it came close- but it was way faster than expected and considering the boy between us would just move out of the way, I took cover for the little girl. It was a long time after all.

I closed my eyes ready for the impact, however it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see something that was both surprising and unbelievable.

The boy was holding his own against the Manticore-he had stabbed the Manticore on it's shoulder, red aura surrounding him as a simbol of two swords acrossed each other hovered over his head.

"A child of Ares..." the little girl muttered in awe as the boy gave a yell and threw the Manticore acrosee the field away from us.

 _Did-did he just save us from that thing!?_

 **[David's Pov]**

I had no idea what was going on but I liked it ALOT. The wound I gained earlier didn't feel so bad now and I felt more strong, and somehow invincible. Again I had no idea why and how this happened but now was not the time.

The Manticore's eyes stopped glowing and it shrank back as it groaned heavily getting up. "What IS that!?" He yelled in furry as I advanced at him with a jab that he hardly managed to dodge, only to get slashed by Percy and stabbed by the blonde girl.

"He is asking a good question though." Percy mentioned stepping back away from the Manticore's paw.

"It is a blessing of Ares-at least I think it is" the blonde girl said as she backed up too.

"Wait what are you two talking about? Ares? Like the Greek God Ares?" I asked in confusion. Were they a part of some cult or soemthing?

Then a sound of explosion was heard and we turned to see the chopper, now on fire fall down the cliff.

"How did they even do that-"

My words were cut short as the Manticore lunged at us taking advantage of us being distracted.

"You are coming with me!" The Manticore yelled as it pounced toward the blonde girl and Percy pushed her out of the way just in time to prevent the Manticore from taking her.

However without any hesitation the Manticore bit Percy's shoulder and pounced off the cliff before any of us could act.

 _**"PERCY!"**_ the blonde haired girl yelled her fave filled with horror as the Manticore and Percy fell down into the cliff.

 _ **[Line Break]**_

"Why!? Why didn't any of you help us!?" Annabeth _apparently that was the blond girl's name_ yelled in furry at everyone inculding the hunters _apparently that was what the group of silver bow carrying girls were called **)**_

"Annabeth just calm down-" Thalia (the punk hair styled girl) said but Annabeth said "DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! PERCY JUST FELL WITH A MONSTER AND-"

 **"ANNABETH!"** Thalia yelled even louder than her and continued before Annabeth could continue "Percy is Son of Poseidon. If Percy was dead the Sea aka Poseidon won't be this calm. He is NOT dead. So just calm down for now ok? You are supposed to be the smart one here."

At that Annabeth looked at the sea and took several deep breathes ebfore saying "Ok. I'm cool now. Speaking of which-" Annabeth turned to me and I flinched slightly as I munched on something called 'Ambrosia' that Grover gave it to me-it apparently healed my wounds because I'm a 'half-blood' whatever that meant.

"-How much do you know?" She asked

"How much I know what?" I replied wondering if she would start screaming again.

"About your parent."

"Wow that is a rude question-"

"Your father is Ares."

I frowned at her words. "What do you mean by that-Ares is a god from the myth isn't he?"

"Yes he is. He is also your father."

"Ok you guys all keep saying that Ares is my father and even though I don't KNOW who my father is I don't think he would be a 3000 year old war god who constantly crave of blood and battle."

"Well at least he is familiar with Greek myths. That's a start." Thalia said and Annabeth continued.

"The beings whom are referred as 'Greek Gods' are real and very much alive. All the monsters are also alive as well. The one we fought is-" "-a Manticore-" I said.

"Yes. And we all have a Greek god as our mother or father. My mother being Anthea, Goddess of Wisdom and Thalia's being Zeus, God of Thunder."

"I thought Athena was a maiden" I asked

"It's complicated to explain and I'd rather not explain it now. All YOU have to know is that Greek 'myths' are real and your dad is Ares. Now if you would excuse me I'll have to call Chiron via Iris message."

With that Annabeth stormed off somewhere.

"...Are you ok with all of this happening?" Grover asked after few moments of pause.

"Well considering the fact thag my engilsh teacher was a monster and I almost got murdered-yes I think I'm ok. It is not like I have any problem with Greek myths being real." I replied.

I was mostly tired after all that battle and really wanted to take a rest. However the hunter with a circlet kept glaring at me as if I murdered her dad and I finally snapped and turned to her.

 _"What!?"_ I asked turning to her and she looked away still looking angry for some reason.

Then the hunter's expression changed from anger to surprise as a chariot came fown from the moon-litteraly. And a twelve year old looking girl jumpped off looking worried which seemed odd even though it was the first time seeing whoever that was.

"M'lady I'm so sorry-" the hunter started to say but the girl put up her hand to stop her.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yes M'lady. Some are wounded but noone is in fatal danger."

"Good." The girl sighed in relief and then walked up to me and I took a step back instinctively.

"So you are the one who saved Zoë and Luna from the Manticore?" She asked looking up at me.

"Saved who and who?"I asked back in confusion.

"Zoë-" She said again pointing at the hunter with the circlet whose face was turning red from-I don't know, shame?

"and Luna." The girl pointed at another hunter who got injury on her leg earlier.

"Well I guess so yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Hmm." She looked at me for a few seconds before asking,

"And you heard what Manticore said?"

"Yes. Me and well Percy did to but-"

"-he fell." "Yes."

"Well no worries. The son of Poseidon is not dead. If he was, it would be easy to know. Anyway I would like to hear in detail what the Manticore said. Follow me, and Zoë come along."

"Yes m'lady."

And with that they started to walk off toward one of the tents that the hunters set and I hurriedly followed them.

 _ **[Line Break]**_

 _ **And that is the end of this chapter. I don't know if this was a good story especially it was too long since I last wrote the story and there might be some weird parts. Either way hope you enjoyed this chapter and please follow the story to be noticed when the story comes out again. I will promise that it won't take another 3 weeks ;). Also leave a comment on what did you think about the story and tell me if I need to change something. Thaaanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4: We drive a giant ball of gas

_**I am back! First,I give a huge thanks to following people for following/favouriting(?) my story!**_

Bladewolf101

blueanchor92

RareDrakgon

 **Secondly, Enjoy the fanfic!**

 **[David's Pov]**

I followed the girl and Zoë inside a tent.

Inside in was warm with a design of a combination of a hunter's room with someone who is obsessed with silver.

"Wait what is THAT!?" I asked pointing at a caged animal which looked like a rabbit but it had two antlers.

"It is a creature called Jackalope." Zoë said with a disapproving voice.

"It used to be a man" the girl added.

"It used to be a WHAT!?" I half yelled out of surprise.

"Stop screaming or Lady Artemis would change you in to a Jackalope as well"

That made me shut up.

"...who are you?" I asked after few moments of silence.

"My name is Artemis. Goddess of hunt."

"I thought you were Goddess of moon?"

"I am, yes."

"And you fly the moon across the sky?"

"Yes?"

"How are you here!?"

"I put it on autopilot."

"Wha-"

"Anyway," Artemis cut my word and I closed my mouth. If she really was a goddess she won't have any problem changing me into a Jackalope.

"I want to know what the Manticore said."

"I-uh, don't remember word by word but he said somthing about the strongest General in the whole world or something."

Zoë paled at the word 'General'.

"Your lying"

"...why would I lie?"

"He is NOT lying Zoë-" Then Artemis turned to me and asked

"Did he say anything about another monster?"

I frowned rummaging through my memory trying to remember any bit about a monster but nothing came to me

"I don't think he said anything aside from that."

Artemis gave a sigh of relief. "Well at least it is not the worst situation I could imagine...at least I have some time to hunt down the monster before it is too late."

Zoë nodded and said "Yes M'lady, I'l get the hunt ready to get ready to leave-"

"No, Zoë. I must go on this hunt alone."

"But-" "The hunters are not ready for the challenge, Zoë and I think you know it better than the rest of them."

At that Zoë closed her mouth, however she still looked worried.

Meanwhile I was dozing off, since the conversation was progressing without me with no explanation and I couldn't understand any part of the story.

Artemis gave me a dissaproving look and Zoë poked at me with the end of her bow and I sat up straight again.

"So can I...go now or...?" I asked cautiously wondering if there were something left to do.

"Normally I would have changed you into a Jackalope but since you save Zoë and Luna, I'm going to let this slide. Now let's all go out. I would have to ask my brother a favour."

 **[Line Break]**

 **[Zoë's Pov]**

I sat on a rock trying to calm down as rest of the hunt gathered up their tents.(I already finished doing mine.) My head was doing endless argument about the 'General'. I still wanted to believe that the boy was lying-if he is free again...

Then my head started to fill with anger with that 'boy'. Seriously what was the deal with? Why did he bother saving them? What was thw freaking point? Did he NOT think she was capable of saving herslef and Luna?

Then someone clapped infront of me and I startled and looked up to see Thalia and I eased my tensions. She was...ok. She WOULD have been a good friend if she wasn't stupid enough to keep faith in males but it was her choice, and I still believed she woudl see the error of hher ways soon.

"What?" I asked and Thalia pointed at my right hand and I looked down to see a snapped arrow with wooden splinters around my hand. "Oh." I brushed off the splinters as Thalia sat next to me.

"...Let me guess: It's because he saved your life."

"Congratulations you won the grand prize."

Thalia sighed and ruffled her hair. "You know, just because you were doble-crossed by ONE dude doesn't mean every male is terrible."

I rolled my eyes at her words. She was too naive for her age-counting the fact that she was a tree for few years.

"Well try saying that to the other hunters, they would listen to you dearly."

Thalia just opened her mouth to retaliate. but at that momentsomeone interrupted our conversation.

"...Hello?"

We both turned to see that boy from before and I scwoled at him _"What?!"_

The boy gave me a look as if I said something weird before saying "Um Artemis told me to find you two-she said our ride was here...?"

"Our ride?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and the boy nodded.

 **[Line Break]**

 **[Davids Pov]**

I walked upon the cliff where Artemis told me where our 'ride' would come, even though I had no idea what she meant by that.

"The sun is rising." Artemis said. "Your ride would arrive soon."

"What are you talking-oooohhh" Thalia nodded with a sudden understanding face.

"What huh? I don't get it." I asked looking around waiting someone to tell me the answer.

"Well I won't expect much intelligence from a male." Zoë snapped at me again for no reason. But before I can say anything Artemis interpreted us both.

"He is coming. Everyone look away."

At her words everyone looked away excpet Artemis herself.

"But you are not-"

"Just turn your head!" Thalia snapped and I hurriedly turned my head as something landed infront of us. Something that was very hot...and bright.

After a few seconds that felt like eternity, the light and heat subsided enough for everyone to turn back, and they saw someone walk out of a glowing oragne Lamborghini with sunglasses and a smile that litteraly shined.

"Is that Apollo...?" I said in a weak voice as his car, smile and very existence blinded him.

"Yes I am Apollo. Good guess nephew." Apollo said before turning to Artemis with a big smile that everyone behind her flinch at the sudden burst of life.

"Show off..." Artemis muttered as Apollo walked closer saying "Younger sis! Long time no see, let me give you a hug!"

Artemis sidestepped Apollo's hug and pushed him back with her finger.

" _OLDER_ sister and I have d a favour to ask." Artemis said with a dissaproving face.

"Sure. What kind of favour is it _YOUNGER_ sister?" Apollo asked with a smug grin and Artemis clenched her fist.

"I am going on a hunt alone and I need a transportation to take my hunters and some other mortals to Camp Half Blood.

Since it is at the west side of this place I thought I could use your help _YOUNGER brother."_ "Are they really having a fight about who is older? I thought it won't matter if you were immortal." I muttered to Grover but he was in a glazed eye looking at Artemis and I desided to not care about that as Apollo said, "Sure. Well then everyone hop on board!"

Everyone else didn't move and blinked since there were only total of 2 seats in the car.

"...There are only 2 seats" I pointed out.

"Oh. I uh-never thought about that-"

Apollo snapped his fingers and the Lamborghini changed into a airport bus with 'Get tropical Dude!' written on the side with a smiling sun with sunglasses.

"Somehow it made it harder for everyone to get on" I commented and Apollo tilted his head. "What do you mean? There are plenty of room."

"I-nevermind." I desided it wasn't a good idea to explain that the side logo was weird as hell and tried to get in first but the hunters cut in and I took a step back.

"Need some help carrying that babe?" Apollo asked a hunter with a wink and the hunter gave face between surprise and anger with a slight bit of disgust as Artemis said, "Brother? I remember saying if you flirt with any of my hunters again I will chop off you private part?"

Apollo paled slightly and made a bunch of fake coughs as rest of the hunters got in the bus, followed by Thalia, Grover and me.

I ended up sitting next to Zoë who looked at me with disgust then looked around to see that every ither seat is full then looked at me with even more disgust before turning to the window.

 **[Line Break]**

 **[David's Pov]**

After the hunters said their fare-wells to Artemis the bus started to float and Apollo turned back to us.

"So, who wants to drive?"

"Drive what this? Speaking of which is this the sun?" I asked and Apollo nodded.

"Why were you expecting a giant ball of gas?" "Yes?" "Well then you are in a wrong universe, back to my point: who wants to drive?"

None of the hunters volunteered and Thalia didn't seem too pleased either but Grover put up his hand eagerly.

"Ehhhh no. Too furry."

I raised my hand slowly since I HAD a driver lisence.

"Ehhhhhhh no." "Why?" "Because."

Apollo turned to Thalia who flinched slightly.

"Duaghter of the Zeus. Perfect."

"Oh no, I really don't-you don't have to-I don't want to drive-" She said acting slightly panicked which was out of character.

Apollo gave a smile again and said "Don't worry I'll teach you the basics! How old are you?"

Thalia opened her mouth then frowned and after few seconds said "I have no idea."

Grover had told me alot after I ended my chat with Artemis, about Camp Half Blood, Thalia being a tree and giving protection and all that so it was no wonder why she had no idea who old she was.

Apollo scratched his chin as he gave Thalia a deep searching look for few seconds before saying "15. You'll be 16 in 9 days or so."

"I-my birthbay is 9 days later, how do you know that?!"

"I am agod of prophecies. I know a lot of things. And if you are 15, you can drive with adult supervisor. So come on and give a swing."

Thalia gulped before giving in. "Yes ok I'll give it a try..."

After few minutes Thalia was behind the wheel as Apollo said "Now just don't fly too high or too low and follow the road, you got iTTTTT-"

Apollo's words were cut off as Thalia suddenly put her foot on the gas and the sun bus accelerated forward and Apollo was thorwn back as everyone else was pushed to their seats as the bus sky rocketed before stars started showing up

and I looked down to see earth growing smaller every second.

"Thalia go down!" I yelled in panick.

"OOOKKK!" She yelled in a much higher voice and plumted down now and the earth grew WAY bigger now as Apollo was now thrown to the front window.

Now I could see a small village growing close and as we did snow started to melt and I realized what would happen if we crash-"PULL UP!" I yelled in even more panick and Thalia pulled up rocketing upwards again.

At this moment I was sure that either Thalia gets murdered by Zeus, or they all die and take earth out killing every life on earth. I started to climb up the bus and grabbed the wheel too.

Thalia looked up and I was surprsied to see she was half crying and said.

"It's ok-just focus and try not to doom earth. I'll help you."

Thalia looked front again and I said

"Now slowly lower ourselves. We are slightly too high."

Thalia slowly lowered until we were on the sun road.

I continued to guide her along the path way and we managed to land safely on the middle of CHB without endangering anyone anymore.

"That was the worst car drive I've ever been." I said and Thalia nodded.

"Thanks.." She muttered under her breath and I slightly smiled. I usually didn't but she still looked like she would burst to tears at any moment so I decided to be nicer.

"No problem. Maybe you should try driving some other time."

"Personally I would never drive again."

"Suit yourself."

"Well that was... an interesting ride." Apollo said standing up carefully. "At least Zeus desided not to vaporize you unlike that other kid. Now let's get off shall we? I think we all need a...little break."

 _ **So that is the end of chapter 4. Please like and follow the story and want to be noted for future chapter uploads! Thank you all for reading my story!**_


	5. Chapter 5: I get cursed blades

_**Haha maybe you didn't expect me so fast? Well surprise! I didn't either...I don't have anything else to do at the moment and I am currently writing at the same day I published my previous chapter! So if any new follwers were added later, you would see your name in the outro.**_

 _ **Let the story continue...**_

 **[David's Pov]**

We got off the sun car-bus-whatever and watched it fly away.

"So does this mean that I would have to ignore every science factors that I've learned?" I asked feeling empty inside

"You know gods never explain that stuff."

Annabeth said walking out of the boat, Grover came out next his face having a greenish look.

"Are you ok Grov-" I

"Don't-talk-gonna-puke-"

"Ooook then." I turned to see something that made me take several back steps.

There was a man who was half a horse. Or a horse that was half a man...? Either way he was half man, half horse. Also he looked stern like a teacher trying to scold hus students.

"You-uh must be Chiron I heard-I mean read a lot about you...I guess." I stuttered. When Grover turned out to be half a goat I wasn't as shocked as most people would think. He always walked funny and his laughs were like a goat so it was acceptable. This was a whole different thing.

"Yes my name is Chiron, and I'd assume you mean the myths which are true...um"

"David Lee."

Annabeth stepped in between us and looked up at Chiron angrily.

"More importantly Chiron why did you ignore my call? I had lots to tell and-"

Her voice slightly trembled before she became quiet and Thalia put a hand on her shoulder.

"I was traveling." Chrion said which didn't make any sence to me but it must have made sence for Annabeth bevause she looked down. Chiron looked around and his face turned grim.

Annabeth opened her mouth again.

"Chiron I-" But Chiron interrupted her word by raising his hand "We'll speak at the big house. Grover would you mind leading the hunters to their cabin."

"We know the way we don't need his-" Zoë started to complain but Grover said

"Really that is not a problem, it is eady to get lost her and-"

Annabeth sighed "We have to go."

Chiron nodded and "Mr.Lee I would like you to follow us as well"

I flinched at the word 'Mr.Lee' it felt so weird being called by that who wasn't your teacher. "Sure...I guess."

And with that we started to walk away from Grover and the hunters.

 **[Line Break]**

 **[3rd person's pov]**

Annabeth,Thalia,Chiron and David all entered the big house to see Mr.D playing poker with someone invisible.

"Ah Chiron,I've been waiting. They are terrible at poker." Mr.D said waving at the invisible players.

"...I regret coming here now." David said and Mr.D turned to him with his usual bored face.

"And I regret acknowledging your existence...uhhh" "David Lee sir." "Draco Malfoy." "...that is not my name."

"Just get used to it David. Now there are far more important matters." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth is right. Take a seat and we will talk in detail." Chiron said walking over to the table himself as all thre demigods sat down. Mr.D waved his hand and the card disappeared with a 'proof'.

"So what happened exactly?" Chiron asked with a serious face and Annabeth started to explain what happened while Thalia and David filling the small details until the part where Percy fell.

"-and Dr.Thorn jumped at Percy and he-"

"-fell." David said and Annabeth flinched.

Chiron gave a sigh. "Well at least we found Mr.Lee and we can assure Percy is not dead...for better or worse."

"We have to send someone out to search for him." Annabeth said and Chiron slowly nodded.

"Yes we would have to form a group first. I would suggest 3, Max 5 people-would 2 ddays be enough for you-"

"I'll get the crew by today." Annabeth said defiantly and Chiron nodded.

"Well then I'll get going, Thalia are you going to-" "Yes of course." "Alright then."

"Before you leave Annabeth," Chiron said

"You can't take any satyr including Grover. We need to recruit as many demigods as possible now and need as much help as possible."

Annabeth frowned at Chiron's word but nodded all the same and they all went out including David.

Mr.D blinked ay David's back as it disspeared behind the door.

"That kid is different."

Chiron said and Mr.D nodded.

"Ares must have done something with him when he was born. Zeus won't like this."

Chiron sighed deeply as Mr.D started to deck out the cards again to play poker.

 **[Line Break]**

 **[3rd Person Pov-Artemis]**

Artemis frowned as she stood up in the near shore of a beach as she stood on water as if it was ground.

The trace of the 'monster' she was tracking lead from sea to the land, which was weird since as far as she was concerned the 'monster' she was tracking was not able to survive let alone move out of water.

Furthermore, she could sence other traces as well. She couldn't desifer who or what was this mysterious being since the trace was corrupted. However she could at least know that whatever was this unknown creature was, it was as strong, or even stronger than god.

She took a deep breath before starting to follow the trace again.

 **[David's Pov]**

I followed Annabeth and Thalia as Annabeth mummbled to herself looking anxious and furious at the same time, and after few minutes she suddenly turned to me making me flinch.

"What was your name again?"

"I-My name is David Lee."

"Do you want to come with us?"

"What?" I asked confused and Annabeth rolled her eyes. I just realized that her eyes were grey which made me wonder if Athena had grey eyes.

"To the quest-to go search for Percy."

"...yeah sure but why me? Aren't there like more skilled campers out there?"

Annabeth nodded but she continued saying "Well there are...I think? But you feel different?" "Different?" "Yes. It is kinda hard to explain it but you just do, and consisering you are already pretty good at fighting with a spear at the military school for the frist time, you are better at combat than most campers."

I blinked at her analyses and after few seconds I nodded "Yeah...sure."

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Ok that's good. Now we have only one more recruit to make...even though if she would agree or not is a whole different story."

"Why who are you planning to recurit?" Thalia asked

"Wait am I going to be the ONLY guy in the group?" I asked slightly uncomfortable at that idea.

"I am planning to recruit Zoë." Annabeth said completely ignoring my question.

"Oh." Thalia glanced at me before asking "Do we really have to? If you are looking for someone who could track maybe we can take one of Hermes cabin...?" however even she sounded unsure.

"You know that won't work right? We have to track a trace of PercyThe Manticore off the cliff-the person has to be VERY good at tracking. I was going to tame Grover but since he can't, we have to take one of the hunters and Zoë would be the most skilled at tracking so..." Annabeth took a deep breath. "Let's go."

"No." Zoë said looking sturn and giving me a glare as if I killed her father or something.

"Come on Zoë you are litteraly our ONLY hope." Thalia said which wasn't entirely wrong since we all the other hunters didn't even try to talk to us.

"I don't care. I will NOT go on some stupid quest just to save a boy."

"Zoë, _please_ I beg you!"

"No."

So a slight side note: I have been unreasonably untile now due to all of the new things I was forced to learn, but I was slowly getting my temper back.

"WHY do you even hate male beings!?" I bursted out interrupting both.

Zoë seemed to be surprised for a second before replying "Because you are all disgusting pieces of meat and blood."

"How can you even assert that?!"

"Because all of the girls in the hunt are girls who were abused by men."

"Then let me ask you this:Are there tons and tons of girls to recruit into the hunt?"

Zoë seemed to be slightly taken aback at this "Well-we can't be everywhere-"

"HAVE you even tried to find a male who acted normally and treated woman equally?"

"Well no-"

"Then you can't say that every male are terrible can you!?"

Zoë opened her mouth to retaliate, then slamed the door infront of our face.

"...nice negotiation." Thalia said

"Thanks for the compliment." I said still slightly fumming.

Annabeth sighed "As much as I would have wanted to do that as well, it wasn't exactly a wise choice. We would have to come back later...maybe it would be best if you don't come then David."

"Fair enough." I said and started to walk to the Ares cabin. Grover had explained everything about CHB at the millitary school and on our way to talk to Zoë Thalia introduced me to Clarisse, who was a daughter of Ares and told stuffs about Cabin 6.

I tossed myself onto my bed in cabin 6, rock music blaring and cabinmates trying to murder each other. It was...actually calming for some reason. Very little, but it actually made me calm.

"Hey newbie!" Clarisse called as she sat on the edge of my bed and I sat up straight. "What?"

"Heard you were going on a quest thingy to save thay Jackson a-hole."

"Well yes-" "Then I have a present."

With that Clarisse stood up again. "Follow me." with that she went into her room.

Apparently the head of the cabin had theur own rooms however noone bothered going in there especially she wrote 'Do Not Enter' with something red that was not paint...

I reluctantly followed Clarisse and entered to see her rummaging around searching for something then turned around with two sets of swords. The color changed as I looked it at different directions. It looked...cursed but blessed at the same time,and it made me disturbing. It also slightly hummed as I went closer to it.

"Wh-what is that...thing?"

"It is a pair of sword."

"Yes I get that but why does it...like-you know-so uncomfortable?"

"Because it was blessed to mame everything and give the user immense power when the user needs it."

"...then why is it sealed?"

"Because it is cursed to sap the strength away from the user after everytime the user draws power from it."

"Well that is not that bad-"

"Every user died shortly after they used it's power once."

"Oh." I glanced at the swords again and it looked rather bloody than before.

"One the pluse side the sword became more powerful everytime someone died using it." "That is the pluse side?"

"The point is, I am giving this to you as a gift for your first quest."

"...you are giving me a sword that killed every previous users."

"Yes well, I had a dream a few days ago with our dad saying someone who could wield this sword would come to the camp." Clarisse said with a slight shrug."

"I still don't think this is a good idea-"

"Stop whinning and pick up the swords! Then tell me if you think you cam use it or not!" Clarisse snapped and I hurriedly picked up the swords. She was kinda like her mother...if his mother was always angry that is.

When I picked up the swords I was surprised to find out that it was well balanced, as if it was made for me.

"Does it feel like it is trying to burn your hands off?" Clarisse asked as I observed the blades.

"No...it feels like as if they are...waiting for me...welcoming me." I said in awe.

"Well good! The blades are yours now newbie. I have to say, I am impressed alot." Clarisse said in an approving voice with a grin.

"Wait really? I can keep these? But what about you?"

"I already have a spear that is way cooler than yours." Clarisse said nugging toward the corner of the wall where a spear crackled with red lightning.

"It is called 'maimer'." "It has a name? Does these have one?"

"Well our father named it Alpha and Beta but you can rename it if you want to."

"...Piccolo and Nail?" "Was that a Dragon Ball Z reference?" "Yes...?"

"I suggest you to stick to Alpha,Beta."

"Right." I said.

"...newbie, the Ares cabin doesn't get much respect currently." Clarisse said in a serious tone. "Try your best to earn some while on the quest ok?" She said with a slight smile and I blinked for a second before smiling slightly myself.

"Sure. You can count on your newbie."

 **[Line Break]**

 **[Zoë's Pov, at nighttime]**

I had trouble falling asleep. Seriously what was that freaking a-hole's problem!? Well he _might_ have had a point in his argument, but it still didn't change the fact all of my sisters suffered abuses from male, some were abused so hard that they still had nightmares over it after a decade! Fumming to myself, I forced myself to sleep.

 **[Artemis's Pov/Inside Zoë's dream]**

 _(A/N: so this part happened to Artemis and is explained in Artemis's Pov but Zoë was seeing the whole thing in her dream. So the 'I' here is Artemis. Just in case you were confused.)_

I stopped in the middle of the woods. It was just the edge of the place where the power of Mt.Othrys making me weaker, but that didn't concern me at the moment.

The trace completely dissapeared. which was even weirder, instead she senced someone else had erased the trace of the 'Monster'.

The stranger's actions were really confusing me now. Apparently ot was possible for him/her to erase the trace completely-but then why did they both leaving a slight trail it was like as if they wanted me to come here...

'Oh no.' I turned quickly and barely dodged a black sword slicing me wielded by a demigod I've never seen before. I tried to attack back but the demigod disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

'Shadow travel!' I thought to myself. "Damn it Uncle." I muttered as my put all my sence to find out where the demigod would appear, then I threw my dagger at a tree and the same demigod fell down with a cry of pain.

"Got you." I started to walk toward the demigod. "Now tell me who you are and why did you attack m-"

I was cut short as someone's fist smashed against my right jaw sending me flying through several trees smashing through them.

I coughed as ichor splattered everywhere. I stood up as my face fixed itself with various cracking noises then I sidestepped quickly as a javelin missed me by an inch and it went through yet more trees, impaling itself on a rock.

The sences hadn't still recovered completely from the first blow and I swaied in my spot and the attacker punched me in the stomach with so mich force it knocked all the air out of me and I crumbled down to all fours. As I backed out I just caught a glimpse of the attacker's face as moonlight shunned on it. It was-

 **[3rd person Pov]**

Zoë sat straight up in her bed in cold sweet. 'Lady Artemis! I-wha?' She looked around to see inside of Cabin 8. 'It was a dream?' However Zoë knew it was not just a dream. 'I have to go help-' her thought stopped for a second as the face of the attacker came to Zoë's mind again and she realized her hands were shaking and a short image of blood over my hand, a muscular man laying on the ground bleeding dead-

Zoë vigorously shook my head to get rid of the image. She had to find a way to leave camp. She knew she couldn't go alone in secret because the hunters would find out and she knew they would try to follow her and she can't stop all of them. She needed an excuse, a way to leave the camp in a legit way-

'oh damn it' She sighed as a way camw to her mind, and she carefully went out from her bed and someone asked "Zoë?" Zoë turned to see Luna rubbing her eyes with a teddy bear in her arm. "Where are you going?"

Zoë sighed inside in relief for making up her mind to go and said in a serious tone.

"Luna. Lady Artemis is in trouble right now, and I have to go help her."

Luna's eye winden in terror and worry.

"B-but then wouldn't it be better if you go with the hunt?"

Zoë shook her head. "Too much people would slow down, anyway Chiron won't allow us to leave. I'm going to go out with the campers on their quest."

Luna tried to argue but eventually gave in. Zoë smiled and ruffled her hair slowly.

"Tell Pheobe and the others when they wake up ok?"

Luna nodded slowly "O-ok."

Zoë turned and opened the door to leave.

"Zoë?" Luna called carefully and Zoë turned back. "Be careful." Luna said looking worried and Zoë nodded "I will."

Then she closed the door behind her and started to walk to the Athena cabin.

Annabeth walked out from her cabin. She couldn't sleep-if the hunters didn't cooperate, she was certain that there would be a very small chance to even begin their search.

She walked out in the cold and was surprised to find someone else walking towards her. As the person walked closer she was surprised to see it was Zoë.

Zoë stopped walking infront of Annabeth and she raised her eyebrows and asked

"...is there something you want to say?"

"I want to go on your quest."

"Come again?" "I want to join on your quest to find that pest-I mean boy."

"...why the sudden heart change?"

"That is none of your business. Do you want my help or not?"

Annbeth frowned slightly. She was more than welcomed for Zoë to join them but it was suspicious all the same.

"Well I am glad you are..suddenly enthusiastic to join. Let's go wake up Thalia and David. I'll go get Thalia and you get David."

Zoë wrinkled her nose "Why do I-"

"Just do it or I won't take you along."

Zoë grumbled some more but she started to walk to cabin 6. Annbeth watched her back for few seconds before starting to run toward cabin 1.

 **[David's Pov]**

In my dream, a figure of two people were standing. One had one red eye and the othrr had one blue eye. He would have said they were cyclopes but they were just human sized.

"David Lee" a voice said. "Soon, you will need more power than you have."

"Well thanks for noting but this is very out of place-"

"When needed, keep in mind you will need a strong will to gain our help."

"Well thanks for the random advise. Wjo are you two anyway?"

"We are-"

My dream was cut short as someone kicked my back and I fell off my bed eith a thud. Thankfully nobody woke up and I looked up to see Zoë's angry face. The swords I got was tangled with the blankets that fell behind me.

"What do you want?" I ask in a slightly tired voice.

"As much as it disgusts me to say, I am going on a same quest as you and we are leaving now, so get ready!" she snapped back before leaving the cabin.

I grumbled to myself as I got the packed backpack I packed in the evening with my swords and started to walk toward the big house after Zoë.

 **[Line Break]**

 **[David's Pov]**

When all four arrived at the big house Chiron opened his mouth. "The objective of the quest is to find Percy and rescue him if he was captured by...Kronos's side. And I would have to ask another favour."

"Another favour?" Annabeth asked in curiosity.

"Yes. Apparntly Lady Artemis went missing in the woods-"

Zoë sat closer to Chiron "And!?" She asked aggressively.

"Well-She is nowhere to be seen by the sun god Apollo so it would be safe to assume that she was captured by Kronos's forces. If that is true it is likely that they would be held hostage at the same place. So try tracking her at the same time. However, NEVER spilt up. Stay in group."

We all nodded and Chiron said "Well then get going. Good luck to you all."

With that we all stood up to leave.

 _ **Well that is end of chapter 5! I think this chapter was longer than the previous ones and you may ask why, and it was because I wanted to get the story moving!**_

 _ **Anyway, please like and follow the story if you liked it and get notice as soon as a new chapter is uploaded! Thanks to everyone who read my story!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Two Lion Heads

**_Hello everyone I am here with another chapter for you! And I am running out of stuffs to talk so..enjoy this chapter!_**

 **[David's Pov]**

"Who is driving?" I asked as we all walked up to the van and Thalia pointed at a guy that was covered with eyes. Litterally the guy had eyes all over his body all blinking in different timings making me feel sick.

"He is Argus. He is a protect/driver in Camp."

"I thought he was murdered by Hermes-"

Argus made a grunt and I closed my mouth. He nudged toward the car and we all went in.

"To Westover Hall Argus." Annabeth said as she took the shotgun seat while Thalia,me and Zoë squeezed at the backseat. Zoë grumbled something about sitting next to a boy but everyone ignored her as the car started to move.

After few hours Argus stopped by at the Westover Hall.

"Thanks Argus." Annabeth said and we all got off. Argus did various hand languages and pointed at me before driving off.

"...what does that mean?" I asked Annabeth and she replied "He said I should keep an eye on you."

"...that was a pun right?" "Argus doesn't make puns...I think? I don't know. Anyway we have to start moving."

"Wait, before we go I want to clarify something." Zoë said and Annabeth turned to her. "What's that?"

"I want to follow lady Artemis's trail, not Perry." "Percy" I corrected her but she gave me a look so I shut my mouth.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow "You know our main objective is to find Percy."

"Well Chiron did say to look for Lady Artemis and I think my goddess is more important than a teenage male halfblood."

"Why are we even discussing this? I don't think this two close up 'kidnaps' are an coincidence. We can just follow Percy and see if they cross path or something." I suggested and Zoë asked " And what if they don't cross path? What then?"

"I think Percy would be enthusiastic with saving Artemis but I don't think Artemis would be enthusiastic to save Percy. I think saving Percy would make the job faster in the long run-remember, we have to rescue them both in the long run." At my words Zoë grumbled some more but decided to follow Percy.

"Good! So now what do we do?" I asked and Annabeth said " we would have to go down the cliff- that was the last place where we saw Percy when he fell." I looked down at the cliff where I could barely see the bottom with ocean splashing under.

"...how do we go down? I am not for pulling a lucky dive to the ocean." I said turning back to Annabeth but Thalia spoke up.

"I can fly us all down if that is ok-" "You can FLY?!" "What do you expect? My dad is Zeus." "I-fair enough." I said still in awe that she could actually fly.

After we all landed by the shore, Zoë went down on her knee and started to do...something I couldn't understand. After 30 minutes, she stood back up and turned to us.

"The Manticore seemed to have went across the woods-is there something across the woods? I think it would be safe to bet that Manticore is not in the woods. The trace seems like he had a destination to reach."

"How do you even know all that from just doing...whatever you did?"

"Tracking monsters are litterally our life. Our methods are far more superior to whatever you people use." Zoë said and I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do."

"There is a town across the wood at the north side, maybe we should check there first?" Thalia suggested and Annabeth nodded. "So...how do we go there?" I asked.

"It doesn't look like a large forest to get across. We can just walk across the woods." Annabeth said peering over Thalia's shoulder to look at the map.

"Alright then, let's go..." I said as the girls strated to walk pass me without bothering to listen to me. " You don't have to spell out eberything you do!" Thalia yelled back as they walked away and I hurriedly went after them.

 **[Line Break]**

 **[David's Pov]**

As I walked down the woods I kept looking around. It felt like someone was following us...or at keeping at eye on us. I wasn't the only one who felt it as the girls kept looking around as well.

"...Wait there is something coming from-" Zoë said and then we all jumped back as a streak of gold landed at the place we were standing a second ago.

The lion growled at us as it seemed to realize that it was surrounded. A teenager was riding the lion as if it was a horse or something. The teenager looked around checking each one of us before jumping

"How is that possible? Nemean Lion was never trained before-" Annabeth started to say as the teenager patted the lion as it kept it's blank eyes.

"He didn't train he is _controling_ it. Like mind controling it." Zoë said and the teenager turend to Zoë and asked "So your name mustbe Zoë if I was correct...?" He asked and Zoë slowly nodded and he smiled. "Awesome!" With that he clicked something on his watch and the ground suddenly vanished under our feet as something like a portal opened and we all fell through and landed on the floor of a mall full of people.

"Oh no." I muttered as the teenager ran up to a girl who looked unimpressed.

"James you know you could have just killed them in the woods right?"

"Yes I know but this is more fun!" "And more tiresome for me." "Aww come on Rose where is your sence of humor?" "Not here that is for sure." James(?) tried to protest more but he was cut short as Zoë fired an arrow and James suddenly 'disappeared' with a puff of dark smoke.

"That was rude you know-" a voice said and Zoë suddenly coughed blood as James appeared behind her with a sword stuck behind her back. "Zoë!" Thalia yelled and then tried to jab at James but he disappeared again next to Rose who winced at the amount of blood.

"You know guys I'd like to keep this going but we have a million better things to do right now-so we'll just leave you behind with our cats if you don't mind."

Rose sighed before snapping her finger and a portal opened and a Chimera _flew_ through it. Then James took her hand and they both vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Guys I don't remember Chimera having wings!" I said in alarm as the Nemean Lion jumped down and landed next to the Chimera.

I looked down back at Zoë as Annabeth tried to help her eat some Ambrosia, she won't be in any condition to fight.

"She is dying too fast-she needs to rest somewhere!" Annabeth said in an urgent voice and I groaned. "Ok Thalia and I would try and keep the lion heads under control while you take care of Zoë."

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue but then stopped looking rather surprised and said "That...is actually a good idea. I'm impressed." "No time for that just get her out of-"

Both lion heads roared interrupting me and the Chimera let out a vicious stream of flames toward us.

Thalia swiped her spear across the air and the air seemed to stiffen as the fire was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"Aerokinesis." "Aero-what?" "I can control wind thanks to my father. I'll take Chimera you take the Nemean Lion."

Only then I remembered that there were another lion and turned to see it flying through the air toward me. I yelled out in surprise and I jumped forward rolling under it as the Nemean Lion skidded across the marble floor it's claws making a terrible sound as it scraped on it to slow down and turned to face me again.

The crowd of people were just realizing what was going on and screams and yelled bursted out everywhere as people pushed and struggled against each other to get away from the 'Two lions whom escaped from the nearby Zoo'.

I glanced back at Thalia who were now flying as she jabbed at Chimera's face.

'Jesus why can't I get any awesome powers like that?' I thought to myself as the Nemean Lion tried to slash at me with it's claw and I sidestepped and tried to slash it but the blade bounced off.

"Wait I thought this was supposed to mame everytHING!" I yelled as the lion swiped at me again and I narrowly dodged it.

'You would need to release our power.'

'Without doing so we are no better than ordinary blades'

two different voices in my head said which made total 3 voices in my head

"Ok who is talking?" 'Look down.' "Look down where-AHH!" I screamed as I looked down at my swords to find they each opened an..eye. One was red and one was blue and they stared up toward me.

'Let us lend our powers to you, Son of the war god. Then you will gain unlimited power' The voices said as I ducked again to dodge another attack from the lion.

The suggestion sounded suspicious as hell but I heard a scream and I turned to see Thalia fall to the second floor as blood trailing behind her as the Manticore flew back, one of it's eyes were missing but the snake tail was bloody. Even worse, as I watched the Manticore's eyes was covered with something like black mud and it regrew.

In short, we were in a VERY tight spot.

"...Ok! Lend me your power or whatever."

'Good thinking. Now be ready for the pain.' The voices said slyly.

"Wait what pai-" My voice was cut off as suddenly all my sences disappeared-as if I was floating in some kind of void.

However after half a second later a very weird and painful sensation took over and I yelled out in pain, but there were no sound comming out of my mouth, as I saw two hands reach out and go _inside_ me with each one of them holding a dark orb and they forced it into my body-

at this point I lost my conscious, the pain being too much to handle.

 **[Zoë's Pov]**

I groaned as I sat up from a bench. I felt as if I had 100 pounds of weight tied to my arms and legs as I tried to move them.

"Don't move now you need to rest-"

Someone said as I blinked through my blurry vision and it turned out to be the blonde girl. She had few wounds which was weird and she didn't look too good herself. "Annie-bell correct?" "Annabeth."

She corrected as sound of screaming and yelling could be heard as few mortals ran past us.

"What happened?" I asked and Annabeth sighed before pointing at the place where we were and I saw Thalia landing on the second floor as a Chimera flew over and that scum fighting against a Nemean Lion.

But as we watched the boy stopped moving and a dark aura covered the boy like a cocoon and the Lion tried to swung at him with a tremendous force, however the aura suddenly blasted through the air that reached all the way to me and the girl and we swallowed our breath as the boy was just standing there with dark energy crackling around him...somehow giving me a scary vibe as if I was looking at Aegis.

The Nemean Lion and the Chimera were thrown back the Chimera actually getting imbedded on the wall.

The boy had his eyes closed the entire time. He was...weird. I mean he _was_ already weird but it was more...creepy.

As the Nemean Lion recovered from the impact of the blast, I saw fear in it's eyes which was something I haven't seen for hundreds of years...the last time I saw it in terror was when it was face-to-face with Hercu-

I closed my eyes and sighed as I tried not to think about that pile of trash. I turned my eyes back to the boy and that moment he opened his eyes, and the creepy factor went up a thousand fold.

The boy's eyes were not normal, instead they were pitch black with black energy sparkling out from them. But the biggest reason why it was creepy was the fact that he was _smiling._

To be exact, he was smiling like how a child smiled as they burned a line of ants.

The Nemean Lion seemed to be immobilized with fear as the boy started to walk toward it. As the boy came closer the lion let out a roar as if to get rid of it's fear and lunged at him with the intend of ripping him into pieces.

As it's claw was inch away from the boy, he suddenly raised his arm with blinding speed and the Lion's entire front right leg flew off, turning into a gold dust. Before it can react to the injury, the boy drove his sword right into it's mouth stabbing upwards and his sword stuck out from it's forehead and the lion's eyes rolled upwards and the boy withdrew his sword and the Nemean Lion thuded on to the floor, and it dissolved leaving a golden lion coat behind.

By this time the Manticore dug itself out from the wall and it roared as it blew flames with the snake tail hissing, however it went quiet as the boy turned to it.

After few seconds it looked like the Manticore thought it was safe as it was flying and the boy can't reach it, and went in for the attack blowing flame toward the boy with such heat that the floor melted around the flames.

The flames subsided and the Manticore's glee changed to shock and horror as the boy was standing normally, not even his clothes were burned as he smiled up at the Manticore.

The Manticore tried to fly away, gain some distance but the boy threw his sword cutting away one of it's wings. The sword landed in the wall as the Manticore fell to the floor with a crash.

The Manticore's seemed to regrow it's wings as it tried to back away from the boy but he advaced toward it WAY faster than a normal halfblood ever could and slashed through the Manticore's enitre body cutting the entire thing in half with a single slash. After that the boy turned to us and Annabeth and I both flinched amd then tenced as he walked toward us as well. He didn't seem friendly to us, and to be honest, I was scared.

Thankfully my fear was short lived as the boy suddenly lost all signs of black energy from him as he fell back uncontious. Annabeth and I hurriedly went to check on him as Thalia landed next to us munching on Ambrosia.

The boy looked terrible-his skin was pale and looked like as if his very essence was sucked away by something.

"We...should wait for him to wake up." Annabeth slowly sais and Thalia and I both nodded. We all knew we could wake him up by feeding him Ambrosia or Nectar, but as I hated to admit it, we, including myself was scared of the boy with the immense power and inhumanity he had shown.

 **[3rd Person Pov: Unknown Place]**

James groaned as the wounds stung against the air.

Rose was rummaging around a shelf as she said, "I still can't believe that you went off by yourself-You could have been killed! Or captured!"

James rolled his eyes at her words. "Yes yes whatever, we still had to make sure the hunter was dead." "And she wasn't dead." "No." "And you failed to kill her." "...yes." "Instead you come back with severe wounds half bleeding to death."

"Hey a blonde girl was watching over her and she was incredibly skilled at fighting. Still managed to give her some wounds as well!"

Rose just glared at him and James tried to defend himself slightly more before looked away looking guilty.

Rose sighed as she wrapped some bandage over his wound.

"Just...becareful ok? I don't want you to die. I can't-" She was cut short as James put his uninjured hand on her head with a smile.

"Don't worry. I won't die-or leave. I promise."

After few seconds Rose sighed again, however this time she looked rather relaxed than before.

 ** _And that is another chapter done!_**

 ** _Big thank you to the two new followers to my story!_**

storm drang king

N1CkHast

 ** _Please comment your thoughts on the story, and pm to me if you have any questions to ask about the story!_**

 ** _A big thank you to everyone who read my fanfic!_**


	7. Chapter 7: 4 devided by 2 is 2

**_*Put an hilarious intro stuff here*_**

 ** _Thanks to two new people who is following my story!_**

Geiri

Fangirl48

 ** _Have fun reading!_**

 **[Line Break]**

 **[David's Pov]**

I groaned as I sat up straight from the marble floor I was laying on. With just that little movement I felt like throwing up. "What the hell happened here..." I muttered to myself as I looked around.

There was a golden lion coat-or was it a jacket? He wasn't sure. And then a pile of gold dust behind him.

As he observed his surroundings Annbeth, Thalia and Zoë walked over to me. They looked cautious as they did as if I would explode when they come near me.

"Are you...ok?" Annabeth asked giving me a scanning look.

"Apart from the fact that I feel like I am dying, yes." I said weakly as I heavily stood up. All three girls flinched as I did and I asked "What happened?"

"I-uhhhh..." Thalia started to say but Zoë interrupted her. "You went berserk."

"I went-what?" I asked puzzled. Berserk? How did he even go Berser-

"Oh." A sudden realization sank into me as I looked down at my swords.

"Why did you meant that to happen?" Annabeth asked and I shook my head.

"Long story short, these swords are curse/blesssed so if I...draw it's powers I gain extreme powers with power to mame everything."

"So that is how you managed to slice the Nemean Lion."

"Yes-but in return they take your...life energy? Or something like that-and previous users all died after using it's powers once." I finished.

"Then how did you survive?" Thalia asked with a frown. Zoë was frowning herself giving me a look as if I did something she never thought I would.

"I have no idea. But I could say it was a close call. It felt like I was dissolving into nothingness. Litterally." I said.

"Nectar?" Annabeth suggested

"Nah I think I'm good..." I got to my feets. I still felt like throwing up but it was slowly getting better. "So where now?" I asked.

"Well since we were suddenly brought to-wherever this place is but I can 'sence' where Lady Artemis is so it was a progress nonetheless." Zoë said slightly looking more relaxed, maybe because she can at least sence her...master? Or whatever the relationship between them were.

"Sadly we can't follow Percy now-or at least that is what Zoë said." Annabeth said looking more pale than usual just like Zoë, but Zoë looked relatively better.

"Well we were moving under the condition that they were held in the same place so it can't be that bad." Thalia said.

Then we all stopped as a distant sirens were heard as people yelled about two lions getting murdered by a demon teenager.

"We have to move." Annabeth said.

"Am I the demon teenager-"

"Just move!" Zoë snapped at me as we quickly got out of the mall through the back door.

 **[3rd Person Pov: ???]**

 _"Did you get the teeths I sent you?"_

"Yes General. They are really good for decoration."

The General kept his slience and after few seconds James opened his mouth again

"I've already planted them and they are ready to go."

 _"Did you give them the correct scent?"_

"Yes. One accidentally got mine and tried to kill me but I replaced it so no harm done. Total 12 undead warriors are ready."

 _"...That is less of an amount than I thought."_

"It takes time to grow them and the number will increase eventually, you would need to keep your patients, General."

 _"Very Well. Now then the 12 after them."_

"Yes. General." With that James gave him a bow and the Iris message disappeared.

"Well then," James turned and went out of the small hut they were staying. Total 12 undead warriors were wandering aimlessly but they all turned to James when he came out.

"Alright, undead warriors! It is finally time to hunt down your target, and rip them to pieces!" 'God I am terrible at speeches.'

James thought to himself, but it did the job all the same as the undead warriors made bone clattering noises and they raised their weapons.

 **[David's Pov]**

"Are you sure that this is the right way?"

I asked Zoë as I looked at the station map.

"Yes I am sure-all the other trains go far around where Lady Artemis is."

"But this train ends up to litterally nowhere. Like it goes to a town where the train we use to get in is the only way out." I said and Zoë snapped at me. "Just do as I say-I'm the one who can feel where Lady Artemis is."

I was still unsure and Annabeth and Thalia looked unsure as well, however they didn't argue so I went to buy 4 tickets for the train seat.

 **[Line Break]**

 **[Zoë's Pov]**

After the boy-David was it? Bought the tickets we all waited at the station. Annabeth and Thalia went to by some drinks and I was left with David who sat down on a bench, his lion fur coat/jacket slightly glimmering in the sun.

It never came to her until this point, but she was surprised to see that the boy was very similar to Hercules.

She winced as she thought of that name again but she felt the same weird vibe from the boy that Hercules had. It was as if he was...more god than normal demigods.

I sat down next to him and the boy gave me a slightly surprised look before looking away. I felt somehow relaxed as I was sitting next to him. I had no idea why-especially after she saw that...berserk faze he had. Or maybe I was relaxed because this form was way less willing to harm me than that form? Who knows. Maybe it was because he was familar to Hercules-

'No. Stop thinking about him-' I told myself and I glanced at the boy again.

Then I realized something very different between the boy and...'him'. After few minutes of awkward slience, the boy opened his mouth. "So how is your wound?" "What are you talking about?" "The chest wound? When you were stabbed from the behind?" The boy asked glancing at me. "It healed. I'll be fine." "That is good to hear."

After that the boy went silent, and I desided to ask him a question. "What was that berserk thing you triggered back at the mall?" The boy frowned at the question and slowly started to say, "I...am not sure-I think it is some kind of power that my swords have. It happened when I used their power-but it seems like I failed to control it." He said looking down at his feet. He looked stressed by the fact that he had no crontrol over his power, but before I could continue talking a girl about 17-18? came down and sat next to me and I closed my mouth.

"Um excuse me? Can you help me with this map?" The girl asked me timidly and I turned to her with a slight smile. "Yes sure what is-" My smile disappeared as I looked into the map which was not a map, but a sentence written in ancient language-it was a spell.

"Thanks. I needed your sent to be in close range." The girl said with a smile as the letters glowed with ghostly green lights and she threw it down on the floor and skeleton armies climbed out from the paper.

As the boy stood up quickly and drew his swords, I tried to attack the girl, but the boy from the mall appeared with a puff of dark smoke and pulled her out of harm's way.

"No can do. Nice to see you again Zoë Nightshade." The boy said and I growled but the girl snapped her fingers and a flaming whip came out of nowhere and it tried to lash itself around me, making me jump back.

I tried to regain distance but something grabbed by shoulder. The undead warriors were slowly crowding around me. The boy tried to fight some but they seemed to be immune from the damage as they kept lumbering toward me even when their skulls were knocked away.

I had already dispatched the one holding me into a pile of bones but it was already rebuilding itself as the other warriors lumbered toward me, while the girl tried to chain me up or something.

"Why can't I kill them?" The boy asked panting as he backed up next to me. He was obviously still worn out from the berserk thingy.

"Well maybe because they are already dead. Why don't you use your brains for once." I said and turned back to the skeletons to see that they were holding guns.

"Oh no." I quickly jumpped aside behind one of the pillars of the station as series of gunfires blew holes in the tiles. Then I turned back to see the boy do the same thing. Except he had jumpped aside to the rail.

Then the announcement started:

"The next train 6139 will arrive at station 5 in 5 minutes. Please take a step back from the safety line. Thank you."

"Of course." The boy groaned as he looked up trying to find an opening to climb back up.

 **[David's Pov]** I was having the worst day of my life. I nearly died like 3 hours ago and now I am about to die in 5 minutes again. And until now my idea of a bad day was the school giving out mushrooms for lunch.

I decided to back up off the rail-this way I can see what is going on above and not die by a train. As I did I realized I made a mistake as total 3 skeletons were aiming at me. I tried to dodge but I was too late.

Time slowed down as I saw the bullets come toward me in slow motion. I had raised my arms with the swords in a desperate attempt to protect myself, but the bullets would just go through them and hit their mark. Then something tugged in my guts, just like when I was standing between the Manticore and Zoë and another hunter.

The sensation grew as heat spread all over my body and before I even realized, I was somehow in the same red aura that had covered me back at Westover Hall. Time came back to normal and the bullets made contact with me. I winced as pain was felt where the bullets landed. However it felt more like as if someone poked at me with a stick, rather than a speeding bullet.

The skeletons clattered-maybe it was their way of communication?

I clashed my swords together and the skeletons turned to me. They looked slightly angry and I smiled. Somehow this dangerous situation was getting me excited.

 ** _"Time for Round 2 Boneheads!"_**

 **[Zoë's Pov]**

I ducked again as the girl's flame whip lashed against the pillar leaving a line of burn mark around it.

Truthfully she was least of her problems-the biggest problem was the skeletons. No matter how hard she tried they didn't seem do die. Even when she cut them down to pieces they just rebuilt themselves.

Meanwhile I realized the teleporting boy is gone too. I kicked a skull away from it's body and the skull rolled away. However the body seemed unaffected as it swung it's sword at me.

I growled to myself as I tried to get some opening from these skeletons-just a small time to make an arrow shot would be enough to turn the table-

I saw one skeleton suddenly back up and I grabbed my chance. I lashed out at the remaining two skeletons and cut off each of their arms and backed up as I changed my knives into a bow and an arrow.

That was when I saw the skeleton that backed up had a gun aiming at me straight on.

'Oh no.'

 **[3rd Person Pov]**

Rose grined as she saw the hunters eye winden slightly as she saw the skeleton aiming at her face.

However, her grin quickly turned into a yelp of surprised as Zoë dodged the bullet and also made a trick shot at the same time-the arrow flying right through one of the skeleton's ribs.

Rose quickly ducked but felt the arrow fly through her hair as it imbedded itself on the pillar.

Rose's expression changed from surprise to seriousness as she became more aware of the hunter.

She waved her hand at the skeletons and they started to gain distance with Zoë.

At that exact moment both girls heard someone yell something, then 3 skeletons flew back landing on Rose's feet. She turned to see the boy from before climb up to the platform with red aura around him.

She looked down back at the skeletons and found that they were slowly turning to dust.

'How in the world-' Rose started to think but then another arrow flew towards him, this time actually hitting her shoulder and she yelped clutching her shoulder and looked at the hunter and realized that the skeletons she sent to kill the hunter was now busy fighting the boy whilethe hunter aimed at her again.

Rose quickly opened her notebook which she always carried around with her, and a drawing of an magic circle glowed black and solid metal chains shot out from it, knocking out the arrow in mid air and both Zoë and David jumped aside as wave of chains impaled themselves on a pillar with three skeletons.

Rose cursed in ancient Greek as the chains flew back into the book dragging the skeletons away as well.

David and Zoë were back to their feet, and Rose flippped to the next page of the notebook and started to chant in...some language that neither David nor Zoë understand and this time five anchors shot out.

"Seriously HOW is she doing all that!?" David yelled as he knocked one heavily out of the air as Zoë weaved through the vicious attack from the anchors.

As the attack became more vicious, David desided to throw caustion to the wind and started to makw his way toward Rose through the achors-but then Rose suddenly withdrew them for no reason.

"?" "?" David and Zoë starlted at this sudden move but David charged at Rose nonetheless. Then Zoë's eyes widened and she yelled "Wait! It's a trap-"

As she yelled the magic cricle that was carved on the platform floor by the anchors glowed and a giant pillar of green fire shot up from the circle with David in the middle.

Rose smiled expecting an agonizing scream from the boy. What she didn't expect was to the boy jump out from the flames completely unscathed. Yes, the fire was supposed to burn out his soul so his body would technically be fine, but this was totally different.

The boy's sword was an inch away from cuting her in half and she instinctively closed her eyes as she tried to step back, but something caught her from falling as a sound of metal clashing against another metal was heard.

She looked up and saw James holding her in one arm, giving David a glare as if he was going to kill him, and David returning the glare, their swords clashed in the middle, slightly shaking.

 **[David's Pov]**

I tried to press James's sword and cut them both, but he was stronger that he looked, even though I was still stronger.

Meanwhile James clicked his tounge once impatiently and suddenly let go of his sword, and I lurched forward and

James landed a knee-kick straight into my face and a stepped back.

It didn't hurt but something must have snapped inside me because I made a _very_ vicious slash at them both as James teleported away and James appeared a few feet away with a bloody arm that was half severed away from his body.

"Ha!" I let out a laugh as now both of them glowered at me.

"Stop gloating and attack befire they can run you idiot!" Zoë yelled as she fired two arrows at them-one for each.

However they both disappeared again with a puff of black smoke.

"What were they doing here..?" Zoë muttered as her bow disappeared and I breathed deeply as the red aura faded, and I suddenly felt tired. The red aura seemed to drain my energy as well-not as much as the 'berserk' one, but still.

"Well we were here, so I don't think it would be _that_ weird." I said as the announcement that the train was now entering the platform was heard.

"But then why did they leave...? They didn't accomplish much did they?" Zoë asked frowning to herself as we both entered the train.

"Hmm..." I frowned myself. It was kinda weird. It wasn't like they were in a _very_ tight spot-yes James almost lost his arm but he was sure that with the variety of magic Rose had shown, she would be able to heal James, but they teleported right away.

"Tickets please." A station staff said and I stuffed my hand in to the pocket and got out our tickets. Then I realized something.

"Where is Annabeth and Thalia?!" I said outloud and Zoë's face change from confusion to horror.

 **[Line Break]**

 ** _And that is end of another chapter!_**

 ** _Firstly huge thanks to two new people who followed my story durring I wrote this chapter!_**

reaper of souls 115

blazer303

 ** _Also special thanks to ChaseTheTruth! Seriously your PMs are one of the biggest reasons I can keep writing this fanfic ;)_**

 ** _Anyway please like and comment of you, well liked the story and follow it to get notices as soon as a new chapter is uploaded! PM me if you want to ask me something or if you want to give me some advices! Thanks for reading my fanfic!_**

 ** _P.S: I forgot to write it but also huge thanks to Athina who allowed me to use her oc(Rose) in my fanfic._**


	8. Chpater 8: Worst father ever

_**Blah blah blah blah intro stuff**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**_

 **[Line Break]**

 **[David's Pov]**

After 20 minutes in the train we decided that Annabeth and Thalia must have been captured-and we continue on with the quest. We were both not thrilled with this but there was no way to track them down since James's weird teleporting thing-Zoë explained it was something called 'shadowtravel'-didn't leave any trace behind, and we were already on thr train anyway.

"And also-how did you manage to kill the three skeletons later? It is very likely that we would have to fight them again eventually."

"I did some thinking but I have no idea-maybe a lucky shot-" "-or there is some secret with your sword?"

"No. Without using that 'berserk' mode it is nothing better than a normal blade."

"Then how did you managed to murder those 3 skeletons?" Zoë asked now looking frustrated.

"Don't get mad at me-I am lost as you." I said with a shrug and surpressed a yawn. I was really getting tired now.

Zoë sighed and said "You get some rest and try to figure out stuff about your powers. I'll look around to check if someone suspicious is near us."

I nodded too sleepy to answer and Zoë walked off and I leaned against the window and fell asleep.

 **[Zoë's Pov-An Hour Later]**

After looking around the train, I returned to my seat. It would take an entire day to arrive at our destination, but it didn't bother since Lady Artemis should be there.

As I walked up to my seat,I saw the boy leaning against the window, fast alseep.

...he was kinda cute when he was asleep. It was like seeing a lion cuddle up to sleep or something like that.

I sat down next to him with a slight sigh. Might as well as get some rest myself-who knows what will happen? And fighting those two teenagers is certainly not an easy task, especially with the skeletons as their small army.

 **[3rd Person Pov: some time later]**

David woke up as uncomfortable feeling was felt on my right hand. He looked down to see Zoë squeezing his hand and he startled. He turned to Zoë and then realized she was asleep.

He tried to let go of her hand but she was squeezing it too hard to let go. David winced as his fingers slowly started to turn purple. He was about to wake her up when Zoë woke up.

Zoë looked down at her hands as well since she was holding something.

She stayed still for 3 seconds before she quickly let go, flushing red.

"How dare you grab my hand!" She hissed as the train came out of the tunnel showing dark sky with cloud covering the sky.

"You grabbed my hand-I didn't." David said as he massaged his hand.

"How do you even know that?" She snapped and David showed her his purple fingertips.

"If I were the holding one, my fingers won't be purple, would it?"

At that argument Zoë went quiet-she knew she was the one who grabbed it, she just didn't want to admit it.

Zoë looked away to the opposite side of the window as David looked away fro. her as well, he saw something run across the field, probably a monster since it was keeping pace with the train.

As the monster went away, David asked

"...bad dream?" He expected Zoë to snap back at him, but instead she didn't say anything for few seconds before replying back. "...yes."

"What was it about?"

"That is none of your business!" She snapped and David shrugged.

The train went in another tunnel. It must have been an old one since it was rusty and genually looked like ghosts would come out from it.

Zoë started to talk again as David kept looking out the window.

"...It was about my family."

"Hmm" David replied dryly as if he didn't care, but he was listening carefully and Zoë knew it too.

"My dad is Atlas. He-he might be the one whom we are going against right now."

Zoë kept on talking-it was hard to stop these kind of talks when you start talking.

"He was _the_ general when Titans and Gods first fought. He was imprisoned after Titans lost, and now he is holding up the sky.

After few hundreds of years later, he tricked Hercules into holding up the sky instead of him."

David knew this story-his mother used to read Greek Mythology as his bedtime stories. "But didn't Hercules trick him to hold the sky again?"

" _I_ tricked him." Zoë said now looking rather bitter.

"Wait you did? But he was your dad-"

"Well, Hercules...he-we promised to run away together after we tricked our dad."

"Wait so you mean you were in-"

"-love with Hercules, yes." Zoë said rather bitterly.

"...and then?"

"Hercules got the golden apple, completely ignored/forgot me, and went away to complete his great labor or whatever it is called.

And I was exiled from my home by my sisters for betraying my father."

Zoë took a deep breath. David was still looking out of the window, but to him it sounded like she was fighting back tears.

"So that is why you hate men?"

"That is why I _started_ hating men.

Well I did managed to meet Lady Artemis, so I guess things worked out eventually."

"Excluding thr fact that event left a scar that apparently lasted for thousands of years, yes it did work out."

Zoë glared David. "What are you implying?"

David turned to meet Zoë in the eyes. He couldn't help but realize that her eyes were more watery than usual.

"You don't say 'things worked out' when it has been haunting you for thousands of years. Why didn't you talk about this more earlier in your life, because you obviously hadn't before."

Zoë pursed her lips- she had a lot to say to what David said, but her emotions were overflowing making it hard for her to say anything back without yelling, or bursting into tears- both of which she really wanted to avoid doing right now.

After few minutes of silent glaring David sighed and put a hand on her head, slowly ruffling it. It was one of his habits made when his younger sister would come to him crying about something.

"I don't know exactly how you felt then, or how diffcult it was for you to live with that event, I'm just saying you should open up a bit more to other people-talk about your hardships and some other things."

Zoë pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She mumbled and turned away from him.

David just shrugged and turned back to the window.

"...thanks" Zoë mumbled as the train slowed down, stopping at one of it's stations.

"You're welcome." David said back.

Zoë sighed slightly and shulffed around her seat making herself more comfortable and closed her eyes to get some more sleep.

That time, for the first time in a very long time, Zoë slept without a single nightmare.

 **[Line Break]**

 **[3rd Person Pov-Hut, 6 hours before.]**

Rose was alone in the hut-James was away meeting the general after he got his arms healed. She coughed against a white handkerchief, and it slowy stained red with blood.

Holding back more coughs, she slowly went to the kitchen and took a pill and let out a sigh. She felt quite better now, and she looked down at the bottle, half of it was filled with the same pills she just took.

It was one of the main reasons why they agreed to work with the General, however she was unsure if this actually helped her or not.

She looked out of the windows and saw skeletons walk around aimlessly, there were probably up to 40 by now-which was alot since they were invinsible, excpet for the acation of that 3 skeletons.

"What are you looking at?" James suddenly asked from behind her and Rose let out a small scream and turned to James with a furious look.

"Stop doing that!"

James chuckled. "You should get used to it-I'm not stopping it."

Rose grumbled and turned her back to him. "What did the general say?"

"Well not much to me,he was just impressed that we managed to catch two more demigods and Dr.Thorn was sent on guard duty, and our next mission."

Rose let out a snort. " _Guard duty_?"

"Well he only brought back one and it took him like 2-3 years and we took 2-3 days." James said with a shrug.

"Serves him right." Rose said as James put his sword down against the wall, and she realized something was different with it.

"Your sword-it looks different than usual." Rose noted and James looked back at his sword.

"Yeah I know. It has been vibrating slightly ever since it met with that other guy's sword. Also it slightly glows green-but I have no idea why." James said.

"Oh well. What is our next mission?" Rose asked.

"To murder the other two." James said simply, and Rose stood up.

"Alright then, let's set up." She said.

 **[3rd Person Pov-The train]**

David poked Zoë and she slowly opened her eyes which were slightly puffed due to the last night's event.

"What...?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"We arrived at our destination. Acording to you, this is were Lady Artemis is."

At that words Zoë stood bolt up right.

"Let's go." She said with an excited yet defiant tone and David stood up too.

"Well hope this would go well." He said as they both walked down to the platform to be greeted with a small town covered with snow.

David frowned at the sight.

"Are...you sure we are on the right place?" He asked unsure about this.

"I can feel Lady Artemis's present-it is weak but she must be here!" Zoë said, walking into the town with quick pace.

"Alright, if you are sure on that." David shrugged and hurried to follow the huntress, who were rather faster than he expected even though she was technically walking.

After 30 minutes Zoë was looking worried. They had searched all around the town, but there were no sign of Lady Artemis. She was sure that she was here since she could feel her magic.

"I think you might have mistaken it-" David started to say when Zoë saw somthing.

"Wait where did that shop come from?" She asked pointing at a green shop with red roof.

"I-huh." David frowned looking at it as well. "I don't remember seeing it before..."

He turned to a nearby shopkeeper.

"Hey was that shop here for a long time?" David asked the shopkeeper pointing at the shop.

The shopkeeper looked at the shop and said "Yes, it was here since 1978. One of the oldest shop here."

"Oh." David was slightly let down at this answer but thanked him anyway and turned to Zoë.

"We must have just missed out on it-the shopkeeper that it was here since 1978."

However Zoë's frown deepened at his words.

"Really? Because I asked a passanger by and she said it was here since 1963."

"...ok then here is what we will do: We try and get as many information about that shop as possible and we'll meet here again after 40 minutes." David suggested.

"Nice idea." Zoë said and they walked off to the oppsite direction and started to ask people about the green shop.

After 40 minutes they met again.

"Ok something is _definitely_ up with that shop-everyone is remembering it differently." Zoë said and David nodded too. Not one dipiction about the shol was the same: Someone said it was made in 1968 and it was a toy store, while someone told him it was built in 2007 and it was a café. The strangest part was that everyone only seemed to have gone into the shop only once.

"Let's go inside-maybe Lady Artemis is in there." Zoë said

"Or it's a trap." David said but he didn't seem to disagree with going inside of the shop. It was suspicious nonetheless.

Zoë carefully opened the door inside and David follwed inside to see James and Rose behind the counter and they said, ""Welcome to McDonald's-""

their smile faded and the shop where it looked like McDonald's, changed into a bland wodden room as Zoë had her bow aimmed at James.

"Move an inch and I swear your boyfriend will be dead." Zoë said as Rose tried to open her sketchbook.

At her words Rose flushed red. "He is _not_ my boyfriend-he is just a friend."

"Did I just got friendzoned?" James asked as he had his hands up in the air.

"Well it is still not impossible to get in relationship with her." David said his sword girpped tightly.

"Where is Lady Artemis?! I know she is inside here somewhere!" Zoë said still aiming at James.

"You are one hell of a hero, threatening people like this-" James started to say but Zoë cut his words.

"Shut it. Now _where is Lady Artemis!?_ " She asked again, and Rose gave a sigh.

"She is at the basement." Rose said.

"Rose!" James protested but she silenced him with a look.

"And how do we get there?" Zoë asked, as there were no stairways down.

"By this." Rose waved her hand and they were all suddenly inside of a basment.

Artemis was tied against the walls and looked very tired out.

"Lady Artemis!" Zoë exclaimed and hurried over to her. At that moment James instantly grabbed Rose and they both vanished again.

David sighed and walked over to Zoë who was now freeing Artemis from the bonds.

As Artemis was freed from the last chain she suddenly fell to the floor.

"Lady Arte-" Zoë started to say but stopped and let out a gasp as Artemis turned into a mannequin.

"God damn it they tricked us!" I yelled looking around the place. Thankfully there was a stairway out behind us.

As we started to move something grabbed each of our ankles and we turned to see the mannequin ad grabbed our ankles, as a red magic circle carved on it's body started to glow up.

At that moment we both realized it was going to explode.

David had no idea why he acted like that but he turned to Zoë and took cover between her and the mannequin. Just as Zoë realized what happened, the mannequin exploded sending them both flying toward the stone stairs.

 **[Zoë' Pov]**

I winced as a terrible crack was heard from David as he landed on the stairs before I did. We both rolled down the few steps and David was laying on the ground wincing as his blood slowly spread over the floor.

"Oh my god-" I turned around to look at his back and saw pieces of the mannequin and small rocks were impaled on his back.

As being a huntress for thousands of years, I've seen pretty nasty things happen in lots of years, and was pretty sure I was used to seeing blood and injury and what not, but for some reason I was very panicking when I saw his wound.

"I-David I would have to get rid of the stuffs embedded in you-just stay still even if it hurts." I said and rummaged around the medical pouch I always carried around. From there I got a clean pinser from it and started to pull out one of the small rocks and David twitched and moaned from pain.

"Shhh just stay still" I said soothing his arm for some reason with my free hand.

After seveal hours(or at least I think it was.) of pulling out a rock/piece of mannequin from David while soothing him everytime he winced and moaned, he fell asleep from all the blood loss and high fever since he had to take lots of Ambrosia to get all those wounds healed.

I let him sleep on my lap since I grabbed his hand back on the train. It was a payback...nothing personal, at least I thought it wasn't personal.

Then I started to recall what he said back on the train.

 _"You need to open up to people some_ _more-talk about or hard ship-"_

Well it was true that she never spoke to other people with Hercules before.

Zoë slighlty smiled as she ran her hand across David's hair.

"Thanks, Hero." She muttered as David slightly shifted on her lap.

 **[David's Pov:Few hours later]**

I woke up from my sleep and realized the floor was rather softer than I thought.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Zoë dozing off over me.

"?!" I stood bolt upright and Zoë woke up too.

"Why was I on your lap?" I asked flushing red, and slightly wincing as my head gave a throb as if I had a fever.

"Because you were very injured and needed rest. Idiot." She said, but her face was rather more scarlet that usual as well.

"...so what happened after the explosion?" I asked and Zoë shrugged.

"Not much, I just got you healed up after you-took cover for me." She said.

"Speaking of which, where is your lion coat jacket?" She asked. "If you had that we might have had a chance to follow the two demigods."

"My lion what?" I asked puzzled.

"Your lion jacket? from the Nemean Lion?" Zoë asked with a raised eyebrow.

I frowned to myself as I tried to remember. 'Golden Jacket, Golden Jacket...oh.'

"I-may have left it back on the train?" I asked slowly and Zoë looked at me as if I left a bag of diamond back at the train.

"...You know that the Hercules used thay right?"

"Well yes but he was a giant prick from what you said, anyway it wasn't like I got seriously injured during this quest." I said.

"Not untile now, yes you weren't." Zoë replied giving me a sturn look and I looked away.

"Well at least we can go get it now..." I suggest and Zoë sighed as she stood up.

"Yes you are right: Let's go."

 **[Line Break]**

 **[David's Pov]**

"Be sure to make sure when you leave the train next time!" The Lost and found staff said with a smile as she handed the jacket back to me.

"Oooh god it is so much warmer with this on." I said as I wore it back as I walked out of the Lost and Found Center.

I met Zoë at the entrence of the station, and she looked rather grim and worried.

"There is a train leaving 3 days later-but we can't wait that long: the winter solstice is 2 days later as well, and we have to get Lady Artemis to Olympus until then."

"Wait we had a deadline!? Since when?"

"Since the beginning-why did you think we started out quest that quickly?"

"Hmm" I grunted. "Well then now what? I thought the train was the fastedt way out here."

"We would have to find a different way out of here."

"What if there isn't one?"

"Well there _has_ to be one." She said before walking off.

"..." I watched her back for a second the sat on the bench. I was positive that she would return in an hour or so, since the town was small.

Sure enough, after an hour and a half, Zoë came back looking more worried than ever.

"So is there any way out of here?" I asked and Zoë shook her head.

"We are doomed." She said blankly as she slumped down next to me.

"...I have one idea that might work." I proposed and Zoë sat up straight again.

"What!?" She asked and I pointed at the twon map. There was a small temple for Ares in the middle of the mountains.

"...this won't go well." Zoë muttered but stood up all the same.

Climbing with a hunter was _not_ a pleasant experience. Zoë moved up like a

gazelle up the slopes while I hopelessly tried to follow her and keep slipping of the snow, usually followed with her chuckles.

"How-are-you-even-this-fast-?" I asked panting as I finally arrived at the temple. Zoë was waiting for me, sitting on a nearby rock.

"I've been climbing mountains for 3000 years. Snowy mountain is barely a problem for me right now." she said as she stood up.

"So what is your plan?" She asked looking up the temple.

"We will wish for some ride." I said simply as I walked in. "Something that would be fast enough."

"I don't think that kind of wish won't be granted for free. You would probably need a sacrifice in return."

"A sacrifice?" I asked with a frown. I wasn't sure that my dad won't be impressed with anything I had.

"!" Then a sudden idea hit me and I removed the lion coat from my body, and I shivered slightly as a sudden wave of coldness hit me.

"You are going to sacrifice _that_?" Zoë asked surprised and I turned to her.

"Yes, why? Is it not good enough?"

"No, but-never mind" Zoë said and I turned back to the temple.

"Um, Lord Ares! Accept our offering to you and please give us a way of transport for us!"

For a few seconds nothing happened. Then a res lightning bolt struck rhe place where I set down the coat and when it was gone, the lion fur had vanished.

"Ares has accpet our offering. Our ride would come here soon-" Zoë started to say when a sound of a boar sqealing interrupted her.

'Wait how did I even know-' This tome my thought was interrupted as a giant black boar crashed out from the woods sending trees flying into the air.

"Damn it dad!" I yelled as I drew my swords. The boar let out a screech and Zoë quickly jumpped up a thick tree as the boar scanned around, looking for it's next victim.

And the boar saw me. This would usually be the moment when people panic and run, but somehow I felt calm as I breathed deeply once and I dropped my swords and grabbed both of it's horn and attempted to stop it.

I took a deep breath and triggered the red aura again, boosting my strength.

I focused as the boar charged toward me and grabbed both of it's tusks.

I was surprised to find that it still managed to go forward but I forcefully dug my feets on to the ground and managed to stop it before I get smashed against a bunch of trees.

The boar grunted and looked at me with it's bloodshot eyes trying to throw me over. Meanwhile I pushed forward, trying to make it take a step back.

After struggling against the boar I yelled and pushed harder-and managed to take a step forward. As I did and the boar stepped back, it stopped pushing against me.

The whole event must have happened in a very short time, since Zoë came down with a surprised look.

"What did you do?"

"I-uh took a step forward?" I sais breathing heavily.

The boar nugged me with it's tusk as if it was urging me to get on it.

"I think I earned it's respect...? Idk I don't know how magic boar's brain works." I said as I climbed up to it's back and Zoë climbed up behind me.

As soon as Zoë got on the boar let out another screech and started to run at break-neck speed through the woods.

" _THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"_ Zoë yelled holding on to my waist for dear life.

On a normal circumstance, I would have been embarrassed. However cucurrently I was getting scratched my million branches as the boar just broke through everything.

 **[Line Break]**

 _ **And that is the end of another chapter! Firstly I want to thank a new person who followed the story.**_

DanDrake

 _ **Like and follow the story if you liked it and/or want to get immidiate notification when a new chapter is uploaded!**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading this chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Father-son reunion

_**Hello everyone I am back! With a new follwer!**_

kreeft123xx

 _ **Well that is all-I hope you all enjoyed your reading of this chapter!**_

 **[Line Break]**

 **[David's Pov: Some hours later]**

The magical boar took us out into a desert as sun slowly started to settle down again the horizon and it slowed down stopping against a small stream and we dropped down.

Zoë looked like she was going to throw up as I munched on some Ambrosia as the start of this mad rush gave me lots of scratches.

"Ugggghhh..." Zoë grumbled as I rubbed her back. The boar drank against the stream and let out a squeal and ran away at blinding speed.

"I don't think it likes the desert." I said watching it run away as Zoë straightened up.

"We are NOT riding that again. _Never_ again." Zoë said and I nodded as well.

"Well so, now we walk across the desert or something?" I asked as I looked around.

"What is that place?" I frowned at the far away place where it looked like a...junkyard.

"That is the God's Junkyard-We must avoid going there."

"But then we would have to go far around in the desert-"

"We go _around._ " Zoë said in a sturn voice.

"Gods throw away everything they don't want: such as cursed objects or a fail prototype of some object-you do _not_ want to go there."

At her words something came into my mind.

"Wait if gods put all their trash there, there might be something that could help us right?"

"We are _not_ entering there-"

"But you said we had only 2 days left-nearly one now." I said pointing at the sun which was now setting.

Zoë gave a huge sigh.

"Alright fine, we'll go across the Junkyard. But remember: Don't take _anything_. Understand?"

"...why? Would that cause some trouble or something?"

"Things are thrown away for a reason-do you really want to risk taking something that a God threw away?" Zoë asked back with a raised eyebrow and I shook my head.

"Right then, let's-" I started to say then we both spun around as we jumped backward.

A man with sunglasses and a motorcycle was standing right behind us with a ferocious smile. There was also a woman sitting at the backseat of the motorcycle who looked similar to Zoë...for some reason.

"Nice to see that you have good reflexes."

The man said as he removed his sunglasses to reveal two flames in his eye sokets.

"Lord Ares." Zoë said with a slight tence in her voice.

"Wait-so he is-"

"Yes I am your dad David, gods it is not that hard to figure out." Ares said rolling his fireballs-eyes as the woman gave Ares a slight squint and Ares flinched.

"So he is your _son_ is he?"

"W-well I mean-you still have lot sof childern don't you?" Ares retaliated and the woman sighed.

"Who is she, your mother?" I whispered to Zoë.

"What!?" She exclaimed looking offended a lot and started to argue then stopped.

"...why did you ask that?"

"Because she looks like you? Duh."

At this word Zoë flushed scarlet and kicked me in the shins hard.

"...Anyway," Ares turned back to me as I hopped around in one foot. "I think it is time we have some 'Dad talk'."

With that he snapped his fingers and we both landed on a different part of the desert, far away from where I used to be, leaving Zoë with that mysterious woman.

"Let's walk." Ares said and started to walk, as I followed him. It was weird seeing my dad after 10 years of never seeing his face _once._

"So, how is...your mother." Ares asked with slight hesitation in his voice.

"Well she is doing fine without you-alone since you left. We adopted a girl as well her name-"

"-is Maria. I know that." Ares cut me off and I looked at him with surprise.

"...How do you know that?"

"Don't think I don't _care_ about you and your family kid, you are one of my best...creation."

"The hell does that mean?" I asked, frowning at the word 'creation'.

"Do you know _why_ Hercules was known as the greatest heros in the history?" Ares asked.

"Because he drank Hera's milk?" I answered and Ares nodded slowly.

"...yes I have to say that takes a part, but a normal demigod won't be able to survive that, let alone a baby."

"Then how-"

"He had more 'god' inside him then usual demigod."

"What does that mean-did he have two godly parent or something?" I asked and Ares facepalmed.

"I mean, he had more ichor in him than normal demigods. His dad was Zeus so that is 50%, and his mother was a granddaughter of Zeus so add 12.5%, and his mother had small bits of other god's blood as well."

"Just gonna gloss over the fact that Zeus married his granddaughter?"

"Yes." Ares said and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked puzzled. "Is my mother a demigod too?"

"No, Zeus banned that so gods don't marry demigods/Legacies, making sure that demigods with insane powers won't be born again." Ares said.

"Then why are you telling me-"

"It's because I _intentionally_ put more of 'me' inside you than usual. 5~7% to be exact."

"Why?" I asked and Ares rolled his eyes.

"Because I needed a hero to get me some respect I deserve-that's why."

I looked at Ares with a raised eyebrow.

"So that is the reason you married my mother? To make a 55% god baby?"

"Well it would have killed any normal mortal, but she had strength that others didn't, and even then she nearly died giving birth." Ares said with a shrug.

I took a deep breath as anger started to boil up inside me.

"Let me get this straight: You married a random female who got strength, gave her a magical baby that would almost certainly kill her while giving birth, then left that baby fatherless and the woman husbandless, just to grt your _honors_ back. Did I miss _anything_?!" I snapped at Ares and he paused for a a second before saying,

"No you didn't."

"Good, then you are one of the worst dad's ever to live on earth."

Ares barked out a laugh at my words.

"I like your sprite, boy. You really are my son."

"That is more of an insult than a compliment." I noted and Ares shrugged.

"Back to the point, you know about that power boost you get when you draw powers from your swords right?"

"Yes-they put some orb inside me and I loose my mind or something at the outside."

Ares nodded with an approving face.

"Well for your first time it wasn't bad. But you won't be able to face the challenge at the very end. You need to _control_ it."

"Control what-my body?" I asked slightly shivering as I recalled the sensation of myself crumbling away.

"Yes-well keep your contious to be exact."

Ares said.

"You know that I litterally crumble to dust, right?" I asked slightly shivering.

"Are you asking me to keep my consciousness when I don't _exist_?"

Ares nodded. "Yes that is what I'm asking. I personally suggest on focusing on something that would keep you tied to the world."

"...I'll work on it." I muttered and Ares continued to talk.

"I also have to tell you-don't draw their power more than once per day."

"Why not?" I asked still in a slightly tired voice.

"Because the curse would have effect on your fate." Ares answered.

"The hell does that mean?"

"...Well," Ares sighed before continuing. "Fate is something you can't normally change-for instance, if your fate is to die here right now, no matter what you do, you will die here and now.

However when you use it more than once in a day, your death would be moved up."

As he said I thought I heard some bitterness in his voice and I looked at Ares, but he looked same.

"What?" He asked

"Never mind. Is that it?" I said turning away.

"Yes that is it. Well then let's go back to your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend." I correct him and Ares rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." and he snapped his fingers.

 **[Zoë's Pov-Right after DavidAres dissapeared]**

"...so." Aphrodite said looking at me with a smug grin.

"I _don't_. Lady Aphrodite." I gritted through my teeth. Aphrodite didn't exactly went along with Lady Artemis. On the contrast, they were both representing the opposite, Lady Artemis representing the vigirnity of woman while Aphrodite represented-

"-love." She finished my thought and I flinched.

"What do you think about David?" She asked and I flinched again, this time heat slightly crawlling up to my face.

"I-I don't know. He is better than most males, that is for sure." I slowly said, not wanting to give Aphroditie too much, and not lie at the same time.

"Would you consider him a friend?" She asked with a delighted tone as she kept smirking.

"I-maybe?" I said. This type of conversation was very uncomfortable, especially when you are a hunter.

"But I don't _like_ him like you think I do."

"Oh? What do you mean by 'how I think I do?' " Aphrodite asked I looked away. I could feeel my cheeks turning redder.

Aphrodite gave a chuckle. "Oh don't feel so bad, love is one of the most basic things that a person needs. And hunters are no exception."

"That is not-" I looked up again, trying to argue.

" _Which-_ " Aphrodite pressed on. "-is the reason why there are hunters who gets banished/leaves from Artemis's hunt. You are not immune to love, you just didn't experience it."

r

"I did." I growled through my teeth. "And it wasn't pretty."

"Oh please," Aphrodite waved her hand.

"Your little one-sided love with Hercules _is_ love, yes. But it is not the 'love' I was talking about."

I really wanted to punch the love goddess on her perfect teeth at this point but I repressed the urge and said

"I don't follow-what is the difference?"

"One never sticks around and the other sticks around, whether you like it or not." She said and I frowned.

"Whether I like it or not-"

Then a sudden flash appeared and Ares and David walked out.

Aphrodite eyed David again and she walked up to him.

"Uhh can I help you...?" He asked looking up and Aphrodite leaned down slightly so they were face-to-face.

"What do you think about Zoë?" She asked and I startled and slightly leaned over too.

"She is good with arrows." David said without a second of hesitation. "Also hand-to-hand combat." He added after few seconds of pause.

I almost facepalmed as Aphrodite opened her mouth, then closed it as she stood back up.

"...w-why is he like this?" She asked looking between Ares and David and Ares shrugged.

"?" David looked up confused and Ares clapped his back once.

"Never mind. Anyway I think we're going to leave now-" Ares said.

"Thank the gods." I muttered.

"You're welcome."

With that Ares snapped his fingers and we landed at the entracne of the junkyard.

 **[David's Pov]**

For some reason Zoë was taking a glance at me every few seconds as we walked through the junkyard.

"Why to you keep looking at me?" I finally asked and she replied

"Just to make sure you don't take anything-men are greedy."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, because males are a greedy pig."

"Exactly." Zoë said as she looked away from me again.

"Wow is this a motorcycle?" I went up a small slope and put up the motorcycle to admire it.

"David-" Zoë said in a dangerous tone and I let go of it.

"Yeah yeah I know-it's just awesome that's it." I saod keep eying the motorcycle all the same.

Then I felt 'something' that made me jump back on to the ground.

"Something is happening-" I started to say and Zoë gave a slight yelp as something grabbed her ankle and she quickly jumpped back too as a skeleton rose from the dirt.

"Oh f*k." I muttered as I jumped back as well. The skeleton's rose from wherever we were standing, and they tried to prevent us from running away.

I actually thought we were doing well, avoiding the hands but then we bumped into each other and realized we were surrounded by 20-maybe 30? skeletons.

"On the bright side, you can kill them." Zoë said, her bow appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't think I can kill all of them-" I said as I drew my swords and a sudden idea came to me.

"Or maybe I can go berserk-"

"We can't afford to lose more time." Zoë noted but I shrugged.

"I dunno heal me up with Ambrosia or something. Anyway there is something I have to try out."

With that I closed my eyes and focused.

Two figures came to me, this time I was able to see them-one being a man in a black suit with red eyes, the other being a woman in a black outfit with blue eyes.

"Let me guess: Alpha, Beta." I said pointing at the man and the woman.

"No I'm Alpha." The woman said. "Why do people think the red is always the first?"

"Blame Power Rangers for that."

" _Anyway-_ " Beta cut in. "It is a surprise that you called us on your second try."

"Yes well, I'm in a tight spot. So are you two going to lend me your powers or..."

"Yes we will." Beta said and he turned to Alpha, who had the same orb from before, and I gulped.

"Ready?" She asked and I took a deep breath before nodding.

"Yes."

Both of them came down to me and they slowly put in the orbs inside my body.

The same feeling of myself crumbling away came over me, and I desperately tried to think of _something_ that would keep myself to the world- however I slowly blacked out at the feeling again.

 **[Zoë's Pov]**

I hid myself under a rusty car as I felt the same weird vibe from David as before-whatever he had tried it obviously didn't work since he let out a loud roar again, and crashed against the line of skeletons.

I watched in awe as the skeletons turned into dust left and right, as he commited a massacre.

I was getting my hopes up as there were only few skeletons were left, then a mechanical sound was heard as a metal giant rose from all the trash with equally giant blade in it's hand.

 _"Destroy-intruder-Destroy-intruder-"_

Talos said as it turned it's head around, looking down at David, who just turned the last skeleton to dust.

David looked up with his dark glowing eyes and Talos brought it's sword down with surprising speed and David was covered in the storm of junk flying towards him as Talos scraped across the Junkyard with it's sword.

I had to hide behind the car myself as shower of metal scraps and dangerous weapons landed against the car, then David crashed against the car and fell to the ground with a slight grown.

He looked terrible, just like before amd i rummaged in my sack for a nectar and dribbled some into his mouth, and he heavily got up.

"What happened?" He asked still groggy as Talos gave weird twitching.

 _"Kill-Kill-intruder-ill-"_

"That is Talos," I said as David raised his eyebrow, pointing at it. "It is a guardian made by Hepheastus, I think it awoke because of you thrashing around."

He gave a slight wince.

"Ok, so how do we kill it then?"

"How do you kill a giant bronze soilder?"

I asked back and then we both jumped aside as it's sword drew a line between us, slicing a hill of junk as well.

I looked up at the giant automaton as it creaked it's head, probably confused wondering who should it go for first.

I aimed up my bow as it slowly turned to me. If it had problem sensing us, this might work.

I fired up just as one of it's eye was in line of fire and let the arrow fly.

It landed on it's eyes and it took a step back and it waved it's hand in front of it's face, which was nice.

However it started to trample randomly around me, making me have to keep run.

I slid down a tub as it's foot landed few inched next to me sending me flying into a staute of Hercules.

"This is not funny-" I groaned looking up at his disgusting face, as Talos make an extreme decision of pulling out it's broken eye, turning to mr again, as it's smashed the eye in it's fist.

Then a sound of a motorcycle was heard and David suddenly burst out on a flaming motorcycle and stopped behind me as he yanked me up on the backseat.

"Hold on!" He yelled and I looked around the motorcycle.

"Where?!" I asked in panic-there were nowhere to grab on except David and i really didn't want to at the moment, right after what Aphrodite said.

"I don't know, find somewhere!" He answered back as he restarted the engine, the wheels bursting into flames.

I felt the motorcycle jerk forward and wrapled my arms around his waist as we sped between Talos's legs, straight to the exit of the junkyard. The motorcycle was way faster than expected and I held onto David for dear life.

 _ **And that is all folks! Sorry it took so long,I couldn't bring myself to write sincesince I cringed way to much writing this.**_

 _ **Also thanks to the new followers!**_

Tgm102

TheRavenSlayer13

 _ **Please send me PM if you have any comments for me(don't comment it if you want my reply I don't think I can reply to comments.)**_

 _ **Kike and follow the story if you liked it =D**_


	10. Chapter 10: Evil sisters

**_Sorry for the long wait! I wasn't really able to find the time/and rewrite few times._**

 ** _I am here with a new chapter, but before I do thanks to all the new followers!_**

Devil2024

ari.spero

Jaguarian76

Hyakki Yako

 ** _And with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 **[Zoë's Pov]**

Talos stopped following us at the edge of the junkyard. I gripped David's waist more tightly as I was slowly slipping off the back seat.

"Where did you even find this?" I looked down at the wheel as it seemed to be unaffected by the sand, but it wasn't floating either.

"I just found it in the pile of junk you left me at." He answered back.

"Hey, I was trying to _not_ die from a metal giant. I wasn't exactly able to help you."

"Eh, fair point."

David shrugged and we rode through the desert in silence.

I couldn't help but feel that this scene would have been romantic if it was in a romance movie. Then I flushed red.

A _romance movie?_ She was starting to sound like a child of Aphrodite.

Half of me was shaking my mental self to get a grip on myself, the fact that I was a hunter and that was a male.

But then the other side(the side that wasn't alive since Hercules left.) couldn't help but realize that his back was somehow smaller than Hercules and more reliable at the same time.

I groaned as my two inner selves started to fight. I headbutted the nearest thing I could.

"Ow!" David turned around with a glare.

"The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry, I just had something in my mind..." I said and David turned back and I sighed. Something was _definitely_ wrong with me.

I looked back at David and realized that he looked rather gloomy than before.

' _I'm just saying you should open up a bit more to other people. Talk about your hardships and some other things.'_

"...what did you talk about with Lord Ares?" I asked and David flinched slightly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you look gloomy and that is the only possible reason why."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Well, I thought people were supposed to 'tell their hardships to people around them?' " I asked with a slight grin.

"...that is not what I said-"

" _But_ it is what you meant to say."

"...fair point." David gave a sigh.

"So long story short, after 10 years of wondering who my father is, it turns out that he only _made_ me so that I will be the next great hero. He intentionally mixed more of his DNA into me. Just like-"

"Hercules." I finished his sentence. So that was the reason why he felt _different_ than normal half-blood.

"Well, it is not that big of a deal compared to your problems so I guess I shouldn't whine about it-"

"Don't say that." I interrupted him.

"Pain and suffering are relative. You can't compare your sufferings to someone else and just consider it 'unimportant' or something."

David looked back at me looking rather surprised.

"I thought you had trouble handling your own problems, how do you even-"

"As the lieutenant of the hunt, I used to talk with the younger hunters to help them overcome their hardships."

"And yet you had a hard time trying to talk about your own problems?"

"Well since everyone was depending on me, it made it harder for me to depend on anyone."

We didn't say anything more until it became dark and David stopped the motorcycle.

"I think we should stop. I don't want to risk falling asleep while riding the bike."

"We are running out of time-the winter solstice is tomorrow, and we aren't even close to where I think Lady Artemis is."

" _think?_ I thought you could sense her?"

I rummaged around my small pouch and pulled out two sleeping bags.

"I usually can, but I can't now. Ironically that actually tells me where Lady Artemis is kept captive."

David looked at the sleeping bags and then at my pouch before asking

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I rolled out the sleeping bags on the sand. They would keep them warm from the cold desert night.

"I am able to sense where Lady Artemis is because every hunter is linked to Lady Artemis by our oath.

However, if I can't sense where Lady Artemis is, it means that something powerful is blocking her magic. And only a god or a titan would be able to do that.

Assuming none of the gods are guilty, it naturally means that a titan is guilty of capturing Lady Artemis.

So we have to go to Mt.Othyrs, which is the base of the Titans."

"Wait isn't your dad Titan as well?" David asked and I slowly nodded. The same thought was nagging me since I realized where Lady Artemis was.

"Yes...we might meet and even fight my father, Atlas."

"...I slightly recall Atlas being the most powerful Titan ever."

"He is," I said bluntly as I snuggled into the sleeping bag, and David did the same.

"Hmm." David looked up at the now dark sky as the moon shimmered in the sky.

"...how is the moon working?"

"She mostly puts it on autopilot but currently Selene is riding it across the sky."

"How do you even-"

"When Selene rides the moon across the sky she has black horses pull her chariot."

"...you can see what is pulling the chariot from _here_?" He asked squinting up himself.

"I've spent 3000 years with Lady Artemis. It is easy for me to know who is riding the moon."

David still looked like he had some questions left, but he didn't ask more as he went into the sleeping bag.

We both looked up at the star-filled sky in our sleeping bags, and after a long silence, I heard soft, steady breathing from David.

I turned in my sleeping bag to see him asleep. Moonlight lightly shined on his face as I felt a weird feeling that I never got since I became a hunter.

Then I realized what I just felt and quickly looked up at the sky, feeling the heat rise up to my face.

 _'Oh god.'_

 **[Line Break]**

 **[David's Pov-Morning]**

I woke up looking up to find some blonde guy sitting next to me, and I scrambled out of my sleeping bag in a panic.

Zoë was sleeping in her sleeping bag with her back towards me.

"Who-who is-" I tried to make out who the guy was, but it looked like he was shining on himself.

"Oh come on David, we've met before. It won't be _that_ hard to figure out who I am."

"...why are you here Lord Apollo?"

The god laughed as he stopping shining so I can look at him.

"Well since you two are on a journey to save my beloved younger sister, I thought I'd help you. Especially since it is currently impossible to get in time without my help."

"Do we have to ride on your sun car again?" I asked, recalling the horrible memories of going to space and nearly vaporizing an entire town.

"No, you don't. If you do, I would have to get down to the ground again to let you two out, and that would burn up the earth."

"But you set it down in Camp Half-Blood." I pointed out and Apollo shrugged.

"Yes, that was a place where there are a bunch of magic spells to protect it. Sadly mortals don't put magic spells when they build a town, so I can't set it down.

Instead, I think I'll give you this ride."

With that Apollo pointed behind me and there was a small train with 'Sun express' written on the side.

"And this will take us...?"

"To San Francisco. That is the closest I can get you two without starting a real war."

"Why L.A?"

"Because that is the only place where I won't be able to find my dear sister," Apollo said simply.

"That huntress would know the way when you two arrive."

I frowned even more confused.

"Why would she know the way?"

"Because she used to live at Mt.Othrys, which is where Artemis must be held, hostage."

I opened my mouth still confused, but Apollo cut me off.

"I know you have many questions, but I can't help you for long. I can only help as long as the sun is in the sky, and even with my help it would be a long travel."

I nodded and turned to Zoë, who was still sleeping.

"Zoë, we have to go now."

I slightly shook her to wake her up.

"...5 more minutes..."

I kept shaking her until she got up.

"When did you sleep?"

"Later than you," Zoë said as she stuffed the sleeping bags in her pouch.

"Why? Was something on your mind?" I asked and Zoë stopped for a second.

"None of your business."

"Well then, I would have to go now, I have to go raise the sun." With that, Apollo was gone with a flash.

We both got on the train and took a seat as it started to move. All this time Zoë kept taking glances at me every 3 seconds except when I looked at her.

"What the _hell_ do you want!?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked now looking out of the window.

"You've been taking glances at me every few seconds for the last 2 hours!"

Zoë flinched as I exclaimed but didn't say anything.

I was about to argue some more, but there was a thud and we both stood up.

Some voices could be heard as it came nearer.

I slowly drew my swords as Zoë's bow appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my god Rose, we were going to run away anyway why is switching sides such a problem to you!?" James exclaimed to an angry looking Rose as he opened the door.

"Oh hi," James said as I lunged at him.

 **[James's Pov-3 hours ago.]**

I swiped my hand through the Iris message. Things _do_ turn out well at the end...at least it seemed like it.

I rubbed my right arm where a brand new scythe-shaped tattoo was marked.

I peeked out to see Rose looking out the window again at the skeletons. She used to do that a lot, though I never got to ask her why.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" She turned with a tea in her hand.

"I...have something to propose to you."

"Which is?"

I took a deep breath before saying,

"I suggest we change sides."

Rose frowned at my words and she stood up. Gods she was so cute when she looked confused-

"Are you suggesting we go back to the gods?"

"No...I mean the other ' _other'_ side."

With that, I showed her my new tattoo.

Rose looked at the tattoo and looked up looking wary.

"James-" She started to say but I put both hands on her shoulders.

"Rose, we both know that Atlas's plan to overthrow Olympus is more far-fetched than he thinks it is. Your illness is already cured. We don't _have_ to stay under Atlas to do a literal suicide mission.

If we change sides, we might still have a chance to see Olympus overthrown. All we have to do is help the demigods defeat Atlas."

Rose closed her eyes for a second and sighed.

"Alright, it is not like you would change your mind. Just...be careful. He is different from Atlas."

"Alright! Then we should go find the demigod and the hunter."

Rose nodded slowly.

"Alright fine, I'll look for them."

 **[David's** **Pov-Present]**

All for of us sat on a small table after good 10 minutes of battle in the train.

None of was unharmed except Zoë who literally dodged everything.

"So what is your 'deal'? That is the whole reason why we stopped fighting." I asked and James smiled.

"It is a really simple one really, you two don't tell the gods about us, and we'll tell you who you are going up against and what he is up to, and also help you get there."

"We are going against Atlas right?" Zoë asked.

"...yes." James looked rather surprised that we already knew who we were fighting.

"That is one useless information." I counted and Rose shot me a glare.

I kindly answered it by giving her a middle finger.

" _Anyway,_ " Zoë cut as James looked at me furiously. "you said you would tell us what Atlas is planning."

"I thought he was just keeping Artemis until the winter solstice to buy time."

James rolled his eyes.

"Yes he is, but have you two ever thought about why is he trying to 'buy time'?"

Zoë opened her mouth with a frown and said, "To prevent the gods from preparing against him?"

"To throw over Olympus." I finished her sentence.

James nodded. "That is correct. However, you are missing a crucial point."

"Which is?"

"He is trying to reawaken Typhon," Rose said and Zoë paled.

"He can't do that." She said her voice slightly shaking.

"Hephaestus's forge is at Mount Saint Helens, Atlas can't free him unless he went there himself, and the gods would know if he did, so he can't-"

"Ever heard of Labyrinth?" Rose cut in and Zoë closed her mouth.

"...Demigods...can't get through the Labyrinth. It distracts them from the destination they seek."

"Unless you have this." James pulled out a bundle of red string, that seemed...magical.

"Oh come on," Zoë complained under her breath as I realized what it was from one of my mother's bedtime story.

"Ariadne's string," I said and James nodded.

"Yes. With this, you can locate through the Labyrinth. I am supposed to hand this to Atlas. If I do, he would wake up Typhon, and throw over the Olympus while the gods are busy fighting Typhon."

"...then why do you have it now?" Why not just take it to Atlas?" I asked and James smiled.

"Well, that brings us to my 3rd proposal."

"That you'll help us? How?" Zoë looked confused.

"We'll destroy this string right here, in front of your eyes. In return, you two won't tell anyone about us."

"Why is that?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well we are going to go into hiding, and it would is best if gods don't know we exist."

"What if we don't agree?" Zoë said.

"We teleport this thing to Atlas," Rose replied looking at Zoë.

I frowned myself at the bundle of string. He doubted that cutting would get rid of it, and even if it did, they would probably teleport it away faster than they could try.

"...Alright fine, we'll keep quiet about you two." Zoë looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't just decide that by yourself."

"Well we can't let Atlas have this, can we?" I said back and Zoë looked down at the string and bit her lips.

"No, we can't."

"Well then, we would have to keep quiet about them."

Zoë closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright, fine. I agree not to speak of you two to the gods."

"Awesome!" James smiled and Rose snapped her fingers.

The fire erupted around the string and we all watched it burn into ashes.

"So, by then." with that James teleported(or shadow traveled) away with Rose.

"I still think you should have been more careful. It would be best if the gods were aware of those two." Zoë said

"Well then tell them when we meet them."

"But we promised not to speak of them."

"There is no reason to keep the promise. Why did you think I made my decision this quickly?"

Zoë looked at me with a raised eyebrow then looked away.

"And people ask why I think men have no respect."

"If you don't want to tell them they don't. I'm not forcing you am I?"

"Fair enough." Zoë looked out of the window as the desert whipped past.

"Where is this train going to?"

"Apollo said it is going to San Francisco, and we needed to go to somewhere called...Mt.Othyrus?"

"It i _s_ Mt.Othrys," Zoë said simply as she turned back to me.

"Yes, speaking of which, how do you know where Mt.Othrys is?"

"Because I used to live there."

I frowned at her words.

"Ok first of all, where _is_ Mt.Othrys?"

"Mt.Othrys is the base of the Titans. It is kind of like the Olympus for Titans."

"And you used to live there because...?"

"Because I and my sisters started to live there ever since My father was forced to hold up the sky there."

"Your sisters?"

Zoë slightly wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yes my sisters, the Hesperides."

I vaguely recalled one story about Hercules stealing the golden apple.

"They guard the golden apples with that hundred-headed Dragon."

"His name is Ladon, and yes they do."

I slowly remembered the details about them, until something came to my mind.

"...hold on. I never remember you from any of the Hesperides."

"That is because my name was 'erased' after they disowned me for helping Hercules steal the apple."

Zoë sounded even more bitter and I slowly nodded.

"That reminds me, we need to come up with a plan."

"What plan?"

Zoë looked at me as if I said something weird.

"A plan to rescue Lady Artemis and the others?"

"I thought we were just going to defeat your dad."

Zoë now looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You were just thinking to defeat _Atlas_ , one of the strongest Titans in existing?"

"Is there any side options? I mean, if Atlas is up about making a plan to reawaken Typhoon or something, he must be free from the sky, right?"

"Yes he must be, but-"

Zoë tried to say something but I pressed on.

"If that is the case, we would have to make Atlas hold the sky again to prevent his plans, which means that we would have to defeat him at one point."

"Which is why we need to free Lady Artemis first since we can't fight against my dad without getting murdered by him in less than a minute."

I thought about her words for a second. Was Atlas really that powerful?

"What if I go berserk again? Maybe that would be enough to-"

Zoë shook her head. "As impressive as your fighting skills are, I doubt that it would be enough to defeat my dad."

Then Zoë frowned as if something disturbing came to mind.

"Why, is there something wrong?"

"If my dad is not holding up the sky, that must mean someone is holding up the sky, correct?"

I slowly nodded.

"Yes...and? It could be some giant or something."

"The weight of the sky cannot be forced on someone. They must willingly take it to bear the weight."

"What is your point?" It didn't seem like a huge problem to me.

"What if Lady Artemis is holding up the sky?"

" _Why_ would Lady Artemis hold up the sky for Atlas?" I asked with a sigh, but Zoë still looked concerned.

"Well, they captured Annabeth and Thalia didn't they? Lady Artemis would take the sky off them willingly."

"But why would they take the sky for Atlas? It doesn't matter who would take a sky for who as long as they won't take the sky off the one who took the sky off from Atlas."

"I guess you are right..." Zoë said, still sounding unsure.

The sun was slowly setting as the train went over the ocean.

 **[Line Break]**

 **[Zoë's Pov]** (short)

"So this is Mt.Othyrus?"

David looked at the iron gate and the mountain behind it.

"Othrys." I corrected him as took a deep breath. I hated admitting it, but I was nervous.

"You ok?" I looked at David, who looked slightly worried.

"Yes I'm fine, I am just meeting my family who abandoned me 3000 years ago."

"Nice to know that you have feelings like 'nervousness' "

"Oh shut up," I grumbled, but I slightly calmed down and opened the gate.

 **[David's Pov]**

As the gate swung closed behind us, for ladies-or girls appeared out of nowhere.

Zoë tensed as the oldest looking one turned to her with a look of disgust.

"You dare return here traitor?" The girl said.

"Nice to see you too, sister." Zoë gave her a cold smile as the girl wrinkled in disgust.

"We are not sisters, not after you helped that hero. And I see you are repeating your mistakes." She turned to me with a dazzling smile...for some reason and Zoë flinched.

"Uh, just to clarify I am not here to take the golden apple." I quickly said remembering they are the guardians of the apple, and they danced with people who came to their garden until they die.

The girls all looked at me with a smile.

"We know that, young hero."

"We have a special offer for you."

"What offer?" I asked not remembering anything about them offering something.

Zoë's expression turned to alarm.

"David, don't-"

The oldest looking Hesperide gave Zoë a sharp look and her voice vanished.

"Wait, what is-"

I tried to think straight as a fog started to cover my mind, a dull sense of wanting to stay overcoming mind.

"What did you...do to Zoë...?" I slightly swayed as drowsiness washed over me.

I looked up at the Hesperides again, and they looked...different. He could still tell they were the same beings, but they looked... prettier. And also slightly more like Zoë, but they were all sisters so that made sense.

I swayed again and nearly fell, but then the girl caught me, and let my head rest on her body.

"What-"

 _"Shhhhhh..."_

I tried to ask...whatever I was trying to ask, but the girls all silenced me, and I started to relax as the girls all sat around me.

As they did, the background changed, becoming a white void with fogs, it was kind of like being in his own head.

 _"We invite you to stay here, young hero. Where nothing can harm you in any way."_

 _"We shall stay here and look after the golden apple tree."_

 _"We shall sing and dance without worrying about anything."_

 _"We would make you immortal with the apple, stay with us forever, young hero."_

 ** _"Stay here with us."_**

I tried to say 'no', obviously, I had to because...I had to go up to Mt.Othrys!

Yes, that was it. And I had to go up there because...I had to save...someone...or stop...world domination?

 _"You can leave your problems behind, not having to look behind ever again."_

 _"We'll make sure you won't be troubled again."_

 _"Nothing will bother you again."_

 _"No more abuse."_

 _"No more murder."_

 ** _"Stay here with us."_**

Wait, why was I here again? It was because...uhh...there was a quest right?

Then I winced as terrible memories came back to me, an unknown woman beating me up, and the same woman lying on the floor as blood slowly spilled out of her body, and a bloody knife in my hand.

Then they disappeared as one of the girls soothed my head. I felt myself going numb.

Why shouldn't I stay here? I had the right to stay where I want right?

No, no, no there was a _reason_ why I came here-it was...it...

 ** _"Stay with us"_**

 ** _"Stay with us"_**

 ** _"Stay with us"_**

 ** _"Stay with us"_**

...I finally got it! I am here because-

 ** _I wanted to stay here._**

 ** _"Stay with us"_**

 ** _"Stay with us"_**

 ** _"Stay with us"_**

 ** _"Stay with us"_**

 ** _"Of course, I would-"_**

A sudden pain erupted in my left leg and my eyes opened.

The Hesperides were all looking at Zoë with a vicious glare, as Zoë had her bow pointing at me.

At this point, I still felt drowsy as I tried to sit up, but the Hesperides gently pushed me down again.

 _"Young hero, you need not worry."_

 _"She is just here to ruin your happiness."_

 _"She despises male only because she got paid for her stupidity."_

 _"You shouldn't listen to her."_

"David I swear if you don't come back to your senses the next arrow would be more painful!" Zoë yelled, her voice sounding as if she was far away, as the background changed again.

 _"You need not listen to her."_

 _"She wants you to suffer."_

"David!" Zoë yelled again, now barely recognizable.

It was weird that she kept trying to keep me away from this wonderful place. But then, she left this place herself.

Wait, why _did_ she leave this wonderful place?

Oh right, because Hercules betrayed her...on something, which is why she is in the Hunters of Artemis.

...Where are the rest of the hunters? Did they move in groups right?

...

! We were on a quest! Yes, that was it. It was a quest for...

...

We had to save Artemis..because she went...missing, and...we had to go up Mt.Othrys because...she is held up there!

 _"Forget your quest, young hero."_

 _"You won't be able to stand against our father."_

 _"Stay here and we'll-_

 **"GET THE #% OUT OF MY HEAD!"**

My eyes snapped open and the Hesperides all stepped back, looking surprised and angry.

I stood up and winced as my left leg throbbed from the wound and Zoë came next to me.

"Took you long enough." She snapped and I winced.

"It wasn't exactly easy you know."

The Hesperides all got back up still looking angry and surprised at me.

"How, how did you escape our magic!? It is supposed to be impossible!"

I gave her a snarl, the Hesperides looked more ugly and distorted than before when I was under their spell.

"Well, it is mostly thanks to your sister, who looks way better by the way."

I nudged toward Zoë who flushed and kicked my right leg.

The Hesperides looked like they were going to murder us, but then the tension broke.

"Fine. Go fight our dad."

"You two will die anyway."

"We would laugh at you two take your last breath."

"You will regret your decision, hero."

One waved her hand and my wound disappeared as they did too.

"Your sisters are terrible."

"My father would be worse."

We both looked up at Mt.Othrys. It looked way more dark close up.

We both took a deep breath, readying ourselves for the finale of our quest.

"Let's go."

"Let's go."

 **[Line Break]**

 ** _AND THAT IS THE END._**

 ** _Phew, it literally felt like ages before I posted a chapter. Again, sorry for all the waiting, but I had to rewrite it a lot and honestly I am still not satisfied._**

 ** _So please PM me if you have something to tell me about how to improve my story._**

 ** _That is the only way you can see my story evolve._**

 ** _Aside from that, I thank all followers who patiently waited for the new chapter and all the new people who read my fanfic!_**

 ** _Byeeeeee_**


	11. Chapter 11: Titan op plz nurf

_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **Yes, yes I am super late and someone actually pmed me if I am not continuing the story**_ _ **and I am VERY sorry, but I had a very, VERY hardcore month and a half forgot about my two fanfictions.**_

 _ **Anyway, h**_ _ **ope you guys/girls all enjoy it!**_

 **[David's Pov]**

"So what did my sisters show you?" Zoë asked as we started to walk up the hill.

I scowled at her as the horrible image came back to mind.

"That is none of your business. Why are you even asking that now?"

"Well for one, you can't just walk up this hill. You have to not intend on going up this hill to go up."

Zoë explained as if her word made sense, which totally didn't.

"The hell do you mean? We can't 'not intend' to go up while we are going up."

"We just have to push that thought to the back of our mind-we need something to take our mind off."

Then the surroundings shifted slightly then we were both at the bottom of the hill.

"See what I mean?" She asked as I looked around.

So we have to be distracted to go up. That still didn't mean I had to...reveal my past.

"Still, I don't want to talk about this. Maybe we can have a talk about...something else."

Zoë shook her head.

"No. Since I told you about my past, I want to know yours."

"Do you really _have_ to know my past?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Now let's go and you can start talking."

She started to walk up the hill before I can even complain.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." I grumbled as I followed her up.

"So, My parentage is slightly complicated. My mother married some other guy after I was born since my father wasn't around. However, she broke up with him after a few years because of all the monster attacks."

"Seems pretty normal for a demigod."

"Yes well, the problem was that my father took me with him and _he_ married someone else and she wasn't...a great mom."

I scratched my backpack as I remembered her 'other side'.

Zoë stayed quiet listening to the story just like I did way back in the train.

"So this one day she actually tried to murder me. I have no idea why, and I ended up murdering her."

At this point I glanced at Zoë, expecting her to flinch or give me a disgusted look.

"Well, that is a pity," Zoë said dryly and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"That is it?"

"What is it?" She asked puzzled.

"I just told you that I murdered my stepmom."

Zoë rolled her eyes.

"We are literally going to fight my dad right now. If you want me to be disgusted at you, I will be happy to oblige."

I blinked at her for a few seconds. It was the first time that someone didn't care about the fact that I murdered a human.

"...thanks."

"You are welcome. And we are here."

With that, we both looked up at a transparent castle.

 **[Line Break]**

 **[David's Pov]**

When we entered the palace, there was Artemis trapped under some kind of boulder.

"M'lady!" Zoë rushed over to her, but Artemis only groaned.

As Zoë went over to Artemis, I looked around. Considering this was the main base of the Titans it was surprisingly empty-

"Zoë?!" I said in a warning tone as someone slowly walked toward us.

The footstep was heavy as if it was from a giant.

Zoë turned to the sound of the footsteps as the owner of the sound revealed himself.

"Ahh, Zoë. How nice of you to return to your home."

The man had black hair and was very muscular. Like, _very_ muscular. However, the thing that bugged me the most is that Zoë had similar features with him.

They had the same shade of hair and that same look that could give you a feeling that you were stabbed by them.

The difference was that Zoë's eyes were like if she stabbed you with a dagger.

Atlas's eyes were like if he repeatedly stabbed you with a poisonous spear over 3000 years.

Zoë growled as she slowly stood up and walked pass Lady Artemis and stopped right next to me.

Lady Artemis muttered something but I missed it as Atlas came, his every step warning the senses in my brain:

 _Do not fight with this guy_

"So this is the half-blood that came to challenge me?" Atlas said as he looked me up and down once then let out a laugh.

"Ha! He won't even stand a single blow. It is brilliant that he managed to make way into your heart."

Zoë blushed scarlet for some reason and turned to me.

"You know that he is lying right?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

She turned back to Atlas looking relieved and slightly disappointed at the same time.

I had no idea what the hell was that about, but this wasn't really the time to wonder about small things.

Atlas materialized a huge ax that must have weighed a ton out of thin air and swung it like a baseball bat, and the current hit my face in a light breeze.

"Well let's see if you hit hard as you say." With that, I gripped my sword and Zoë looked at me again.

"You'll get squashed."

"We don't know that until I try!"

With that, I again focused, and the feeling of something pulling on my gut returned as a red aura burst around me.

"Your arrogance will be your doom!"

Atlas yelled with a voice that nearly exploded my ears, but I still swung my sword as he swung his ax toward me as well.

 **[David's Pov]**

You know that moment when you think something would be a good idea until you start to do it and you realize it was a crappy idea?

Fighting the General of the Titans was also that 'crappy idea'.

I realized it at the exact moment when our weapons met because it felt like I hit a meteor instead of an ax.

The next second I flew toward a wall and smashed right through it, rubbles raining down on me.

 **[Zoë's Pov]**

"David!"

I yelled taking my eye off from Atlas for a second, which was a terrible idea.

Atlas growled as if the arrows were just a bee sting and kept bringing his ax on to the ground as if he was playing a whack-a-mole game.

"No time to care for your little crush, daughter!"

Atlas said with a fierce grin and I felt myself flush red even in this crisis and acted slightly late, and Atlas swiped his hand and swatted me like a fly.

Being a hunter for 3000 years usually makes you used to most of the pain you can experience.

Sadly, his single blow toped every injury I had since this day as I crashed against the wall.

"I thought this was transparent..."

I groaned as Atlas slowly walked over to me.

"The Titans are regaining their strengths, daughter. I am only the beginning of the outcome of what would happen."

Before I could ask what he meant, there was a somewhat similar roar, and Atlas turned just in time to see David jump at him with pitch black eyes.

For once David wasn't smiling while he was in a berserk form. Instead, he was acting like a very, _very_ angry tiger or something.

Atlas stepped back as David swung his swords at a much faster pace than usual.

"Quite impressive. This technic is something that even I haven't seen in my life."

The sound of metal clashing against each other was heard-David was on full attack mode while Atlas merely blocked his attacks with his ax.

After a while, Atlas swung his ax in a wide arch and David jumped back, still growling like an animal.

A slight slash was present across Atlas's face and a small trail of ichor was dribbling down his cheek.

At this point, I was half hoping that this berserk mode might actually be enough to defeat Atlas.

"Amazing increase in speed and power...I have to say I am envious of that power."

Atlas said casually as he wiped the blood off his cheek.

"However, you will never, _ever_ defeat me with that."

I felt a cold chill slide through my spine.

I kept telling myself that he must be bluffing-David was doing just fine. What was the problem?

David let out a roar and charged at Atlas.

Atlas was just standing there, not even putting his guard up.

"As I said, that technic gave you amazing power and speed. **However-** "

David jumped mid-charge and brought the hus sword down, aiming at Atlas's head-

I expected/or hoped for a burst of golden blood from the Titan's head, but instead Atlas was holding David's arm, holding him up in mid-air as his expression changed to shock from anger.

"It lacks skill."

Before neither of us could react, Atlas lightly tossed David straight up, as if he was a baseball and kneed him straight in the stomach as he came down.

David went flying to the same spot he landed before and crashed into the brick wall again, and the wall broke down on him.

All this happened in less than 5 seconds, and I just comprehended what happened as drew my bow, but Atlas threw his ax toward my direction and it snapped the bow clean in half before flying back to its owner's hand.

"Enough with your little toy, daughter. It is starting to annoy your father."

"You-"

With a terrifying roar, David burst out from the pile of the rocks and charged straight at Atlas again.

"David No!"

I screamed. He was going to die-

"Alas, a mad warrior never learns it's lesson."

Atlas blocked David's blow with a tip of his finger, then he elbowed him from the top of his head and David crashed into the floor.

Before he could get up, Atlas put his foot on David's right arm and brought his ax down with his full strength.

The sound of the impact was louder than a tank being fired and I nearly flew off the hill as the ground shook making cracks along the floor and debris flying everywhere.

After the dust settled down, David was in a pool of blood

I started to run toward the Titan and David.

I admit it was a pretty stupid thing to do, especially since I don't have any weapons, but I wasn't really thinking logically at that moment.

Atlas let out a snort as he swatted me again.

"You haven't changed a bit in 3000 years."

I smashed against a pillar and slumped down to the floor.

I could feel something trickling my back-probably blood.

"You betrayed your father 3000 years ago for a hero, only to be betrayed. Now you are just repeating yourself."

Atlas grabbed me by my neck and I choked as the air was suddenly cut off from my neck.

Atlas picked me up as I struggled to breathe. My hands closed around his fingers desperately trying to free my neck, but his grip was too strong.

"Any words to defend yourself, daughter?"

"Ghdhfnfngmgfjdhshshnmhdsshhhhh"

"Good one."

His grip tightened and I felt my mouth open, trying fruitlessly to get some air.

Black dots popped up in front of my eyes as my strength slowly faded away.

'David...'

Suddenly a dark-red lightening bolt struck where David was laying.

Atlas turned to see what happened with a surprised look, and his grip loosened allowing me to gasp for air.

 _"Round 2, Asshole."_

 **[David's Pov-slight past]**

I can't see anything.

Where am I?

Am I dead?

Oh, I can see now.

I can feel my arms so I must be alive.

I can't feel my legs though, what happened-

I looked down and saw that my waist was separated...nearly.

'That makes sense.'

Normally I would have screamed in pain and panic, but currently, I didn't feel pain.

I felt tired as if I was dying.

'Well if this was all my blood I would be dying.'

I let out a very, very small sigh, and closed my eyes again. I was so tired. Maybe I'll just take a nap...

'WAKE UP!'

'JESUS CHRIST'

Someone yelled right in my ears and I sat bolt upright.

A very angry looking Alpha was glaring at me and Beta was slightly behind her, looking angry himself.

'Oh hello you two-'

'WHAT THE = WERE YOU THINKING YOU #@# !?!?!?!'

Alpha yelled something that I can't understand, it seemed like a language older than ancient Greek.

'Woah Woah calm down-what happened?'

'WHAT HAPPENED? I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED-'

Bata clapped right next to Alpha and she started.

'We have bigger issues than what this idiot of our master has chosen to do. Right now, we have to make a decision.'

'What decision?'

Alpha was taking deep calming breaths as Beta snapped both of his fingers and two orbs appeared next to his hand.

'You tried 2 times to get control of this power.'

'Didn't I tried it 3 times?'

'The first time you called us doesn't count-you didn't try to control it. You merely tried to use it by its own. That is why it left less of a damage to your soul.'

'That was less of a damage?'

Beta rolled his eyes and pressed on.

'Anyway, when you try to control this power-'

I raised my hand and Beta stopped talking.

'What?'

'I've been meaning to ask, but who is exactly lending this power? Is it you two or-'

'No it is not us, you will learn in due time- and currently, we don't have much to waste.'

Alpha turned back to me and I flinched.

Thankfully it looked like she calmed down.

Alpha took one of the orbs and turned to face me.

'Long story short, you can try to control the power again, but if you fail, your soul would be ripped into pieces, you won't go to the Underworld, just cease to exist.'

Beta continued.

'If you choose not to try, you will die and go to the underworld. We would be sealed off again for 100 years until the next demigod worthy enough to wield and appear.'

'Choose'

'Choose'

They both held out their orbs toward me.

I looked up.

It was weird describing, but I could see what was happening in the real world as if it was happening on a movie screen or something.

Zoë was getting choked out by Atlas, then I somehow heard her voice.

'David...'

She didn't say that through her mouth, she couldn't even breathe.

But at the same time, I could have sworn I heard her voice, calling out for me while getting choked to death.

I turned back to Alpha and Beta and put my hands on the orbs.

The orbs disappeared inside me as I felt myself crumble into nothingness.

I automatically closed my eyes.

The pain was too much: he wanted to give in, faint, whatever he had to do make this pain stop-

'David...'

This time he wasn't even sure if Zoë said that again, but I gritted my teeth.

I can't just give up now.

Someone needed me.

I have to get up and help-

"That's the spirit."

A sunglass-wearing man seemed to have been standing next to me with someone else I didn't know for a split second, then my eyes snapped open in real time.

The first thing I saw was a flash of a dark-red light. Then I realized I was standing with my feet, no wounds on me.

I looked down at my hands, still clutching on to the swords. There was the same colored dark-red aura around them.

I looked up to see Atlas, just turning around to see me.

I let out a vicious smile. I can win this.

 _Round 2, Asshole."_

 **[Line Break]**

 **[Zoë's Pov]**

Atlas and David looked at each other for what it felt like an eternity.

Atlas's eyes were slightly squinting as if he was sizing me up.

David had his confident smile and slowly walked out from the crater.

His wounds were all healed for some reason, but I was glad to see that he wasn't dead.

Suddenly David charged at Atlas-and for a split second, he disappeared from my sight, then suddely Atlas flung me aside as he jumped side ways, a huge gash opened in his right arm.

David was standing right in front of me as I coughed on the ground, my head starting to give out steady pase of pain.

"You ok?"

He asked looking back and I just nodded slowly.

"Get yourself and Ambrosia, and try to figure out where the others are."

David pointed at Atlas with his ichor stained sword.

"I'll take care of your father."

 _ **And that is the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **Again, sorry for taking so long and hopefully this chapter kept up to your expectations.**_

 _ **Byeeee~**_


	12. Chapter 12: Finale?

**_New Chapter. Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _(I know I ran out of creative ways)_**

 **[3rd Person Pov]**

David watched the hunters run toward the stairs. It was weird that he never thought about how good she was looking.

Like if she was in his military school, she would have had a love letter on her table every day.

He then shook his head as Atlas yelled "I DON'T THINK SO!" and charged at Zoë with his ax raised and he charged himself.

Before the ax cut Zoë apart, David got in between them and blocked it.

"How the hell are you moving faster with armors on?"

"Don't think that I was being serious from the beginning, mortal!"

"Oh, so you are serious now?"

"Hrrrg!"

Before Atlas could do anything, David kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying.

"Alright now GO!"

David yelled as Atlas got up, looking livid.

Zoë nodded and ran down the stairs as David and Atlas both charged at each other.

Even with his unknown power up, Atlas had the upper hand in power, and he was still fast enough to keep up with David.

"Titans are so OP-"

David jumped back as Atlas smashed the place where he was standing a second ago with his ax.

David tried to slash at the titan's face, but the attempt was blocked by his arm armor and Atlas swung his ax and struck him with the flat side of his ax.

 **[David's Pov]**

I landed with a painful groan right under Artemis.

"How do I beat this guy?"

"Throw.him.at.me."

"Got it."

I got up not understanding what the Tartarous did Artemis meant, but I decided to go with it.

"You fight well for a mortal, but you are still no match for a TITAN!"

Atlas shouted so loudly that the whole place shook just by his voice, and my ears were ringing.

"And people say I have a high ego."

Atlas's ax barely missed me as I sidestepped his attack, and I slashed upwards leaving a gash on his arm.

"WRRAAAGGHHH!"

Atlas started to play whack-a-mole game with both his ax and fist.

"You know that you can't use two hammers in a game! That is cheating!"

"SHUT UP!"

He seemed to become angry as I dodged every hit, which was nice to me.

Soon enough, Atlas made a particularly large swing with his ax.

'Got it!'

I ducked and kicked up his chin and started to slash using both of my swords with incredible speed, trying to cut off his armor since it covered most of the weak spots.

It was up to 34 slashes when Atlas grabbed my arm. His armor was off but that was all I managed to do.

"Hi?"

"DIE."

Atlas then threw me at the pillar and before I slammed against it Atlas ran up to me and swung his ax at me, trying to pin me against the pillar.

Luckily my reflexes were good enough to raise my swords and guard myself.

Unluckily it still hurt like hell as I was smashed and nearly squashed against the pillar.

"Hahahaha! Not so fast now are you? Huh?"

Atlas pressed harder and the pillar cracked in some places.

I tried my best to push the ax away, but it didn't give any results.

"Zoë! Now!"

"What!?"

As I yelled Zoë's name, Atlas turned around to see no one, but his grip loosened enough for me to slip down to the ground.

"Why you-Arrghh!"

Atlas groaned out as I quickly stabbed both of my swords into his stomach.

I kicked him away and Atlas tumbled on the floor before slowly getting to his feet, still bleeding golden blood.

"Why...why isn't the wound healing?"

Atlas wiped his mouth as a trickle of gold came up from his stomach.

"My dear Titan, this sword can literally wound everything. And that apparently includes immortals as well."

"This...this is impossible!!"

Atlas charged at me again, but this time he was slower and the attacks were weaker.

After easily dodging his strike, I slashed down at him and extra two wounds were added to his chest.

Atlas yelled and slammed the end of his ax sending some kind of 'shock' around him and I skidded away from him.

"That all you got-"

I stopped my words as suddenly blood up from inside my body up to my mouth and the aura flickered for a second.

"What-*cough*-the-"

Atlas laughed at my sudden scene.

"Idiotic mortal. Don't think that achieve such power within your pathetic body would leave damage on it! You'll barely be able to hold that thing for long. Which means that your death isn't far away as well."

'Please tell me he is wrong.'

I said hopefully to Alpha and Beta but they both shook their heads.

'I think you'll have...eh I don't know, a minute? left.'

' Oh wow, thanks a lot!'

With a battle cry, we both lunged at each other again.

This time we were both evenly matched in both power and speed, as we traded blow for blow.

Beta clashed with Atlas's ax, then I felt a small vibration in my hand.

Atlas swung his ax and I took a step back, and as the ax swung in front of me it felt like it slowed down and I found a crack in his ax.

The ax came down this time and I took a shot. Instead of blocking it, I dropped one and used both of my arms to slash upwards at the ax and the sword cut through the ax by the crack it got just before.

"What!?"

I kicked up the sword I dropped and slashed at Altas, who crossed his arms using the arm armor to block my strike.

'Throw him at me!'

Artemis said in my mind and I glanced at her. Even if I kinda-kill Atlas here, she would still be trapped...unless Atlas was thrown in under the sky instead of her.

'So that was what that meant.'

I started to push Atlas harder, swinging both of my arms so fast it felt like it was going to fall off.

I started to step forward one by one as Atlas started to back away.

"Now!"

I stopped attacking and let go of my swords and swiped Atlas's feet, where he wasn't paying much attention to.

Combined with that fact and his immense weight, Atlas lost his balance.

Before he could fall, I grabbed one of his flailing arms and threw him over my head at Artemis.

Atlas went flying like a cannonball and hit Artemis, pushing her away as the weight of the sky came crashing down on his back.

"NOOOOOOO! NOT AGAAAAAIN!"

"And that is checkmate."

I breathed heavily, my arms were numb and my head was spinning. As the actions were over my body parts started to complain about throbs as I saw Zoë come up with everyone else.

My eyelids drooped and waves of exhaustion started to take over my body.

I tried to stay away but failed, and everything went black.

 **[Line Break]**

When I woke up there was a blond guy that was literally blinding me with his teeth.

"Get the f*k out of my face..."

"That was rude but I'll let that slide since you saved my sister."

Apollo-backed away as I sat up.

12 Olympian Gods were around me, sitting on their thrones.

Well except Apollo who was now sitting on his throne and...

"Dad."

"Son."

I looked up at Ares and he looked down at me.

He didn't say anything but he had that 'I-am-proud-of-you' look in his eyes.

"...Thanks"

Ares winced in surprise and then ruffled my head a few times before walking back to his throne.

"Ares can be a father?"

"Shut it."

Are...my dad snapped at Hephaestus who just snorted.

"Silence."

Zeus said simply and every gods and goddess went quiet.

"We have to discuss what to do with David Lee."

"Wait what to do?"

I spoke up and Zeus grunted as if I was being rude.

"Yes. You single-handedly held your own against Atlas and put him under the sky again. That is something even Hercules would have trouble doing."

"So?"

"So you are too powerful as a demigod and we would decide whether to punish you or reward you."

"Why?"

"Because if you turn against us, it would be their biggest weapon, aside from the ancient monsters."

I blinked at Zeus words trying to comprehend what he just said.

"Excuse me, let me get this straight: I saved everyone and I am debated whether to be punished or not?"

"Correct."

"And you are doing this because I might turn against the gods?"

"Yes."

"Does _anything_ seem off to you with this?!"

I looked around at the gods, most of them looked at me disapprovingly, except for my dad, who was smiling, Artemis looking furious at Zeus and Athena, who was nodding slightly and looking impressed.

" I must say, he is bright for a son of Ares."

Athena said, breaking the silence.

"I'm right here you know."

My dad growled, glaring at Athena

"I know."

Athena answered back with a cold smile and my dad something in a language that I didn't understand.

" _Anyway-"_ I pressed on and my dad became quite as Zeus glared down at me.

"How do you expect someone to _not_ betray you if you are contemplating whether or not to punish someone that literally risked their lives to save one of you?"

I nudged at Artemis who spoke up.

"He is a right father, the boy helped me whether I appreciate it or not, and I will not have him punished."

Zeus looked around and Ares was nodded vigorously and Athena was smiling as well.

"Very well. If we are not going to punish them, let the celebration begin!"

 **[Line Break]**

 **[David's Pov]**

Who knew that Olympian celebration was literally a ball, but louder and bigger.

Everyone was dancing with someone else or eating, well everyone except me.

I wasn't fond of balls and my body still ached, and there was no one to dance with anyway.

So I was just sitting on the bench, watching people dance when someone sat next to me.

"Not enjoying the party are you?"

Zoë said sipping a drink from the cup she was holding.

"Eh you know, I am not really into dancing."

"Obviously."

We sat in silence and watched the crowed dance.

Some people came over to Zoë, asking for a dance but she refused all of them, which made me wonder why was she here in the first place.

"No offense, but why are you here?"

Zoë glanced at me then looked up, putting down the nearly empty cup next to her on the bench.

"I came here to say thank you to you."

"About...?"

"Everything."

Zoë's eyes came down to me as moonlight shimmered on her hair.

"What?"

Zoë asked I gaped at her. She looked really beautiful for a second, then I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

She was a _huntress_.

I told myself as Zoë kept looking at me, confused.

"Nothing, nevermind."

"Ok..."

Zoë shifted nervously as if she had something to say.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Zoë spoke up again.

"You have no one to dance with right?"

"Yes...?"

"Let's dance."

I blinked at her as she was suddenly interested at Percy and Annabeth dancing.

"...why?"

"Because."

Zoë jumped up from the bench and took my hand.

"Wha-"

"Let's just say it is a small gift for the hero who saved Olympus."

She turned back and smiled as she pulled me on to the dance floor.

Gods she was _really_ cute.

I felt something warm swoop across my face, but I smiled back at Zoë and started to dance with her.

It must have been sloppy, especially since I never learned how to dance properly, but I had to say:

It was the best ball in my life.

 ** _Now that is the end of the Titan's Curse as part of the story._**

 ** _I am not going to do the Labyrinth, but I'll skip right to the Last Olympian._**

 ** _So stay tuned!_**

 ** _Also please leave a comment if you read the story: they fuel my desire to continue writing._**


End file.
